


Street Life

by JadeKitsune



Series: Street Life Turtles [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there is a reason for the conversation between red and jade promise ^.^</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: T-Cest Don’t Like Don’t Read

Pairings: RxL/ MxD

Summary: The world they came from was far too different, their personalities would never work together, but…one faithful night all of that changed.

NFTA: This is an AU where the boys have grown up as only two sets of brothers. One set shares Master Splinter as their father, the other two orphaned at young ages. The turtles are about 18-21 in this story so no minor smut.

 

I want to be just like him, a defender of the people, a silent hero of the night. One day I’ll be just like him. Raphael promised himself this vow as they laid his father in the ground after being shot and killed in the line of duty. Looking to his side a pain greater than the loss of his father spread over his juvenile heart. His younger brother Michelangelo was holding back the tears his brother knew he so desperately wanted to shed for their father. Those baby blue eyes stone solid as the mist clouded over his sights threatening to unleash the flood behind the dammed control.

I’ll protect ‘im pop. Mikey will never have to cry again. I promise.The last prayer he offered their last parent, as the midsummer storm let loose above the brothers left the dismal grave to return home. Unsure of what would become of their future, no one to claim them and no relatives to live with Raphael took it upon himself to be all Mikey needed.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the funeral proceeds two sons stood solemn as their father spoke to the grieving family.

I will be just like him, he’s so proud and respected. He’s strong not shedding a single tear at loosing such a friend. I’ll work hard and be just like him…someone people can count on. Leonardo held fast to his brother’s hand, Donatello had been the assistant on duty the day of the accident. He had talked to the family all through the surgery, he had answered the hard questions, and he had told their father of the passing. Strong as he was through it all, now he cried tears of empathy for the family he had been strong for.  
I won’t let Donnie see anything like this again. I’ll protect them all…I promise Another vow, another promise, he had made many since beginning the academy to follow in his father’s steps. This one however would come to mean more to him that even Leo knew himself. As he watched the pair of brothers leave his heart ached, he didn’t know what he would say to them but he felt they could use a friend. But before he could offer it they had disappeared in the rain storm, silently he prayed for their fortune and that fate would be kind to the Two Lonely Brothers.


	2. It Begins

Warning: T-cest Mature content

Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18

Summary: Two brothers from two very different worlds have a fateful encounter that changed everything they had known for their entire lives. War and Peace, Hate and Honor, Pride and Humility, so many things they never understood about the other until finally they found LOVE.

Pairings: RxL DxM

NFTA: Hello! Alright looks like I finally am back into the swing of things and will work on these as much as I possibly can. Please forgive the armature mistakes and somewhat droll story telling. It seems as if I’m starting from square one again. Thank you so much to :iconhainju: for allowing me to write once more in inspiration of their beautiful works!

 

“Mikey get the hell outta yer bed before I flip ya outta it!” The strong baritone alarm clock rattled the sleep quickly from his younger brother as the sea green limbs flailed to life earning the distraught youth a rather firm drop to the floor below his loft bed. 

The loud clomp of his brother’s boots did nothing to his aching head as he laid there trying to gather his thoughts. “But Raaaphie it’s Saturday! I need my beauty sleep bro!” his persistent wailing was met with a gruff Humph as he was scooped up in his big brother’s arms. 

“No if yer sorry butt is eva gunna get into college. Ya gotta so some service this morn’n bro then I’ll need ya ta keen an eye on Angel this afternoon while me n Case work in the shop.” Tightening his grip as his lazy sibling snuggled into his strong arms Raph let out a routine sigh. 

Every morning since they were kids Mikey hated being up before the sun, so every morning he got up extremely early, worked out, then woke up his obstinate brother only to carry the smaller terrapin to a hot bath. It seemed to be the only thing that thoroughly woke up the stubborn turtle enough to get him out the door most mornings. 

“Whatcha gonna do Mike when yer at collage and don’t have me to tote yer lard ass to the tub?”

Making a mock pained gasp he wriggles deeper into his brother’s scent beginning the show he put on every time his brother asked this particular question. “You would throw me into a cold, drafty, dorm room? Your own scales and blood? You cold blooded monster! How will I survive without my Raphie to protect me?!” Dramatically jumping from the strong arms to the Japanese style bath he threw an arm out posing for flair. “Am I to be banished from my own home when I go forth to study the life of a man? To shiver and freeze in the harsh cruel college world? Say it isn’t so brother! Say you would never…never….abandon me.” With the last crocodile sob (no offense LH) he crossed his arms over his chest splashing down in the warm tub water covering the hot headed brother with his latest prank.

 

“Oh I’ll help you out Mikey, right outta this life and inta the next! C’mer!” Jumping into action he abruptly pushed the green head below the water, as Mike came but up sputtering through the maneuver he launched his own surprise attack. With soap and towel Raph attack the prone turtle giving him the most painful scrubbing in his life.

“Uncle uncle! I give! OK OK OK spare me the pain!” Laughing as well and flailing Mikey’s bright blue eyes held mirth and love for his older brother as they finished their morning battle. 

As they entered the kitchen both fresh from the bath and in their normal attire Raph approached his brother again. “Seriously though Mike, ya gotta grow up bro. I won’t always be here ta take care of ya. That’s why ya need to get yer head straight and focus on school n get’n inta college. Yer better than this Mikey, I only wanna know you’re gonna do better.” Setting down to his breakfast of pancakes and ham his voice softened as his joyful younger brother joined him.

Drowning the steaming hot cakes with maple lava a calming seriousness came over him. “Well same to you bro. You’re so smart and good with your hands. You think a second hand car shop is the best you can do? Who’s gonna cook, clean, and look after you when I’m gone to college?”

“Don’t worry about me knucklehead. I’m good as is, yer the smart one. You need ta make somethin’ of yerself.”

“I wanna be a pro skater bro, nothing local NYC can’t get me. I just gotta land it big at the college skate games and I’ll be set.”

“An’ if ya take another fall like ya did in middle school that career will be toast so better have a plan B.” firmly ending the conversation with the gavel thump of his glass. “Now get yer stuff and let’s go I gotta drop ya off at the youth center before work.”

Gathering his backpack and skateboard the bouncy brother followed his sibling to the run down truck below their flat. Jumping shotgun Mikey claimed the radio dial before his brother could put on some boring talk show. Raph always got moody whenever they listened to the new radio; the crime rate alone would send him into a heated fury of curses and new dents to the dash. Bobbing along to the tunes he noticed another bruise on his brother’s arm, a few more cuts and scrapes were fresh on the emerald knuckles. He knew better than to ask about the mysterious injuries, knowing the answers will always be the same, he got them at work or he and Casey were just horsing around; always the same, and like always he never believed it. 

They drove up to the youth center; Mike gave his brother a brief hug and ran to meet his friend Angel. She was Casey’s younger sister, a rather thin human with tan skin and dark hair; she wore it in a braided pony tail that always sported a new colored streak. Today’s was purple, her favorite, which meant she and Casey got into another fight. Her vibrant green eyes were clouded over with quiet rage as she tried to force a smile, much to Mikey’s dismay if Angel was in a bad mood it meant he was in for an earful. 

“Hey Angel, what did Casey do now?” Tucking his head into the bright orange hoodie he hid the smile that threatened to earn him a solid left hook. She was small yes but Angel could punch like a middleweight boxing pro. 

“He went out again last night and came back black and blue and of course he wouldn’t tell me the truth! Saying he was out workin’ late with your brother again! I swear one of the these days he’s gunna come home bleeding and then what? He gonna tell me Raph “accidently” put a bullet through his gut!?” As she animatedly vented her pant chains jingled with every wild step, her wrist bands and bangles flashed in the early morning sun. Honestly if she wasn’t so steamed it’d looked like she was getting ready for a free style dance session. 

 

"I know how you feel Angel but you know our bros. They're out protecting the innocent, bustin' up the bad dudes, and making the hood safer. I can't help but think of Raph and Casey like heroes you know?" Trying to soothe the raging teenaged girl he laughed and animated how the capes and tights would look on their older siblings. This earned a smile then finally unable to resist the image of her lug head of a guardian in a bright red mask she howled right along side the terrapin teen. 

"But seriously Mikey you know something's gotta be up. They don't tell us where they go at night, they have secret hiding places, and a lot of the crime gangs don't even come around here since Raph took over the auto shop from gramps. You think maybe he's becoming some underground crime lord?"

The sea green turtle laughed deep and loud at the idea of his "mighty" older brother being some scum bag gangster. "Ha!! Angel get real. Raph and Casey may have a posy or even a gang of their own, but you can bet no way are they the bad kind." 

The to youths continued theory and conspiracy into the center as they readied themselves for yet another day of volunteering with senior citizens and toddlers from their area. Both didn't really mind the community service, and even without the college credit hours they would've still done the time. Truth was both looked up to the older brutes as protectors of the city and wanted to do their part to make sure the work wasn't wasted. 

~Somewhere in the Upstate Urban Areas another family began their Day~  
"Don...Donnie...DONATELLO!" The loud THUMP from the other side of the door told the blue eyes brother all he needed to know. 

"Leonardo! If your brother awake yet?" From downstairs the ever busy chief of police hurried to be off. He was the best chief the city had seen since the early 1950's; being a mutant rat with heightened senses along with years of diligent training made their father Splinter almost supernatural when it came to crime. 

"He just stumbled out of bed father." Leonardo was the eldest and a police officer like their father. He was tall with a rather well rounded build, training with his father since childhood he too had a keen sense for danger and the skills to stop it.

A groan came from behind the white wood door as a rather lean and groggy brother emerged. "More like Leo threatened to break down the door if I didn't." Rubbing his head, no doubt sore from a late night coupled with a banging wake up. "Seriously Leo, just open the door and wake me up normally."

Handing his younger brother a mug of black coffee the leaf green lips curled to an amused smile. "I would if you wouldn't lock it every night."

"Donatello, though I understand the importance of your studies and work, I caution you to be more aware of your health and surroundings." Their father gave them each a loving hand on their shoulders before heading out the door. "Leonardo, you my son are to take the day off as a uniform unit and report to the youth center as a civilian to observe the fair later today."

"But father..!"

Raising his paw to stop his son from further protest he smiled warmly. "You must learn to be with the citizens of this city as one of them before you can ever hope to protect it my son. Now I must go, I will see you both tonight."

As the door to their home closed Leo sank into the sofa with a sigh of frustration. "When is he ever going to let me really be of some use? I've been doing probationary jobs for two years now, I've stopped major robberies and even took in the leader of the Purple Dragon crime gang just last week! He should see by now I'm ready for something more important than civilian detail at a fair in the broncs." Huffing as if he were a child Leo scowled as his younger sibling laughed at his little 'tantrum'.

"Leo, father knows you can handle yourself but he's still worried about you. Both times you bagged a big case it was by accident and nearly being killed in the processes. If I hadn't accidently called you in the middle of that Purple Dragon beat down you may have ended up as another missing person." Serious in his attempt to talk some sense into his brother Donatello reminded him of the dangers he'd seemed to have found himself in at each turn of a new case. The simplest details turned sour because of some coincidence that lead to gang activity. 

"I had nearly all of them beat before you sent father in for recovery. When will you both realize I'm not a child and I don't need to be protected?"

"When you realize you can't save the city alone. It's bad enough there's vigilantly gang wars almost every week, we don't need a hero cop trying to take on all of New York." Sitting beside his older brother Don smiled trying to make him understand that their father was just worried about his life. "Remember what father told us when we were tots? Together we are stronger than any are alone." 

"Then he should trust me enough to be his partner on these cases. I worry about him just as much as he does about me Don." His father had been leading the organized crime prevention unit for years now, ever since his last partner fell by the hands of the largest gang in the city. Leo himself had seen just what an impact it had on his father, honor and loyalty were held above all else in their family and his last partner had been just that. Is was because of that time that Leo had decided to become part of the OCP Unit while still in the academy. 

"You ever think he places you in the areas he thinks the worst crimes are being committed? Think about it Leo, every bust you've had it was because you were in the right place at the right time. Dad's been the one to assign you to every post that you've made an arrest." Donnie tried to reason with his brother. His blind sense of justice often landed him in the hospital or at the very least behind a mountain of paperwork that he had to look over for week before Leo could submit them. 

"Still Donnie I should be by his side fighting for the protection of our city on the front lines, not lurking in the shadows like some ninja waiting to strike." He had once entertained the idea of being an undercover agent but as he saw more and more of the unit's finest being turned to the very punks they were suppose to apprehend he changed his direction to special apprehension forces.

"Just don't go looking for trouble Leo, your time will come you just have to be patient." 

Grabbing his coat, badge, and keys Leo hugged his younger brother heading to the door. "I won't go looking for trouble Don, but I can't be expected to wait around forever for him to treat me like a valuable member of the team." Closing the door behind him with a grunt Leo made his way to the cruiser for yet another seemingly mediocre assignment.


	3. Meet the Gang

Warning: T-cest Mature content

Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18

Summary: Two brothers from two very different worlds have a fateful encounter that changed everything they had known for their entire lives. War and Peace, Hate and Honor, Pride and Humility, so many things they never understood about the other until finally they found LOVE.

Pairings: RxL DxM

NFTA: Hello! Alright looks like I finally am back into the swing of things and will work on these as much as I possibly can. Please forgive the armature mistakes and somewhat droll story telling. It seems as if I’m starting from square one again. Thank you so much to :iconhainju: for allowing me to write once more in inspiration of their beautiful works!

 

Vroom vroom vrooooooooooooooooooo ka-klunk wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish klunk

"Damn it Casey I told ya ta lay off the accelerator ya bonehead!" Slinging the grease towel at his partner the emerald turtle scowled as once more he dove into his tool box. 

"You said to rev it doofus!" A tall male came from the old car, his this dark locks were caked in engine oil and sweat. Glaring green daggers at the turtle his bulky frame was barely supported by the rolling stool at the tool bench. "Ya gotta more specific if ya wanna driving Ms. Daisy behind the wheel. Oof" The filter hit the broad brow square center earning a hard glare along with a return screw driver. 

"Youch! Numb skull! Quit throwing tools before ya poke out an eye or somethin'." Rubbing his skull from the juvenile retaliation Raph settled back down under the junker as Casey looked down under the hood through the frame.

"Ya know Raph, that guy last night was talking about comin' after the kids again." 

"Yea I know. Why do ya think I sent Mike and Angel to the youth center fair today?" His tone was one of warning to his human friend. 

"Ya seriously think keep'n Mike outta the hood is gonna make those slime balls give up?"

"Casey. For the last time I ain't gunna let Mikey be one of us. He's not gunna run around bustin' heads of criminals and get shot at by thugs." Throwing the wrench into a stack of cans Raph rolled himself from under the beater glaring at the stubborn male. "You don't see me pressuring you ta let Angel in the Night Watchers."

"That's different! She's a girl an' younger than Mike." Quickly standing up to follow the emerald leader as he stormed to the second car. 

"By a damn year! Angel's got more fight in her than Mikey does and can take a punch. I ain't say'n I want any of them in the gang, 'cuz I don't, but outta the two of 'em Angel's better." Fuming he boast his plasteron out standing a good foot taller than the human looking down. "We don't take on kids, we don't murder, and we don't put family in danger. One of those dragon punks even so much as look at Mike wrong and I'll rip his heart out an' show it to 'em."

Before the dark haired Neanderthal could respond the shop's door burst open with a red face turtle girl gasping for breath. "You guys gotta come quick!"

"Diana what in the shell are you doing here?" Raph sat the girl down while Casey brought her something to drink. "Just calm down and tell us what's wrong."

Drinking down the cold liquid her hand shook from the effort to calm down. "The twins and I were on our way to the youth center when we ran into some Purple Dragons. They got the jump on us."

Casey stood a little straighter watching the golden eyes of his leader, the dragons had been making a habit of picking on kids since he and Raph took out their boss. "Diana where are the twins?" His voice was calm but firm, the twins were recently separated from being conjoined so they were physically weaker than normal. "Where are Nathan and Ethan?"

She looked up through tearful eyes softly trying to keep her voice "They took them, Dog Pound told me to get you and to tell the Night Watchers that they're not afraid of the sun..." Holding her knees she began to sob. "I'm sorry Raph, I tried to fight back so did the twins but there were so many of them...I'm so sorry." 

Laying a strong hand on her shoulder Raph patted her back and smiled. "Ya did good kid. Don't worry we'll get those punks. Now where did they say they were going?" If it was ransom they wanted he was going to pay them back ten fold with his fist.

"They didn't, just what I told you..." her eyes began to tear again fearing she'd never see her friends again.

"It's ok Diana, Raph and I will find them. Just get to the fair and tell Mike and Angel what's going...The FAIR!" Casey's soft eyes went dark and hard as he looked at Raph who had also figured out the message combined with the threat last night. 

"Those damn low lives are gunna make a go for Angel and Mike at the fair using the twins as bait." Cursing himself for not thinking lower of the enemy Raph grabbed his jacket and revved up his bike. "Case! Call the others and meet at the center I'm headed out now!" With a roar from the old girl he was gone leaving the two in a thundered wake.

Wasting no time Casey pulled out his phone and sent out a mass text to the others calling for them to all be at the center, and to be armed. Looking at the shaken terrapin teen he tossed her a bike helmet. "Wanna ride?"

Instantly with a smile she donned the helm and jumped on the black Harley as Casey revved her to life. Given the circumstances it wasn't the best time of her life, but riding with the second in command of the Night Watchers to rescue her friends....It was pretty awesome!

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~Meanwhile at the Youth Center~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"Ugh it is way hot out here man. Seriously why do we have to host the festival outside? There's a perfectly good gym with mondo AC that would be plenty of space." 

"Stop your whining Mikey, plus where would we put your water balloon booth inside huh?" Angel finished filling up the last balloon tossing it at Mikey laughing as it burst while he tried to catch it.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Angel." arching back his best throwing arm he prepared to launch the balloon when a firm grip stopped the attack. 

"Save it for the kids guys." The triceraton administrator laughed lightly as he returned the projectile to the pile on the table. "This is suppose to be community service not play time Michelangelo." 

"But Traaax she started it!" Turning those bright baby blues to his boss Mikey pleaded with his best puppy face. "Why am I the one getting busted." 

"Because you're the one that's wet and had the balloon, Angel was simply standing there." He chuckled as the young turtle made a show of displeasure by jutting out his lip in a mock pout. "Now you two run along to the front and show the civil officers the way. Chief Splinter called to say the new ones don't know their way around here yet."

Both teens let out groans of protest but obliged the large red man. Shuffling to the front door Angel gasped as she saw the "new" cops. There were two turtles, a human woman, and a fox-like woman all dressed in civilian attire but the way they carried themselves just said 'police'. 

"Whoa check out the turtles! That guy's got to be like seven foot tall at least! He looks like a snapper with all those spikes from his shell." Mikey gawked and geeked about the newest arrivals his eyes leaving the snapper to the deep red one who seemed more bored than calm. "I don't know what kind he is but he looks awesome, maybe they're gonna be fun after all." As Mikey was making his way to the group Angel was equally impressed with the women. 

"That woman looks so strong and awesome. Her hair looks like black birds see how the sun hits it. I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses, man that would look so awesome with some blue or hot pink." The woman was average about 5'2 but just looking at her muscles and frame said all the teens needed to know, this woman was strong. But there was a softness about her than made her approachable. 

Mikey was about to comment when he saw another car pull up and another cop step out. A cop he knew all too well. "Well there goes the fun, limpo Leo is here." Angel followed the stare of her terrapin friend joining in his groan upon seeing the Chief of police's son. 

"Why did they have to send the wet blanket to a party?" Angel sighed again as the distance closed between them and the group on cops. 

The turtles looked a lot bigger up close, the red one even had spikes on his head and around his shell. The big guy had a jovial smile almost laughing to himself making his gargantuan appearance less intimidating. He was the first to speak when the pair finally stopped in greeting to their little group. 

"Hamato's kinda grounded since he took on a big crime boss without back up. So ya got us and the 'wet blanket'." The glare coming from the leaf green senior officer made all of the group smile or laugh. 

Much to his embarrassment Leo took a breath settling his irritation at the jab from his college. "Michelangelo good to see again and performing community service instead of disturbing the community." He found a bit of joy in teasing the young skater every time he caught him skating on pedestrian walk ways or in the shopping districts. 

"Kill joy." Mike mumbled under his breath at the greeting but came back with a smile. "Great to see you actually making friends instead of frowns Chief!" The group burst into mirthful laughter as Leo once again had to take a breath. 

"Ahem. If you will allow, these are the officers in training that will be helping with the festival today. Some are transfers others are recent graduates from the academy." The 'rookies' formed an informal line, more of a cluster, as Leo introduced them. 

"The big guy in the back is Solomon Lash, former military retired after the 9/11 instance to join the local PD." The big guy smiled proudly and offered his large hand. 

"You can just call me Slash." Gripping the smaller turtle's hand he gave a light squeeze testing the youth's strength. 

"The red one is..."

"Red, you can just call me Red. Everyone does and I answer faster to that. I transferred from Florida when I moved up here. Nice to meet ya." His smile was brilliant and his eyes were the same deep gold as his older brother's. 

"I think I'll get along with you Red." Mikey commented as Leo moved on upset at being interrupted by a Rookie. 

"Yes, well, moving on this is Lavinia recent graduate and-"

"And your prize pupil sensei." Red cut in snickering with Slash as their leader turned a fun shade of red himself. 

"You two are just mad that Leo taught me how to beat you both in under a minute." Her voice was surprisingly motherly with an air of youth. Turning to Angel she gave a sparkling smile with a hand. "You can call me Lav if you like. I look forward to serving your community today." 

Blushing at her kindness Angel nodded as she took the offered hand. "Well there isn't much to do other than make sure the kids don't wonder off and the elderly don't dry out." She tried her best at a smile after such a corny joke. 

"We will be more than careful with the young ones I assure you. If you both would be so kind, it is getting rather warm out here." The fox woman spoke softly but formally. She was pretty to look at but her posture and form looked as if she belonged in a mansion not on the streets in a run down town. 

"I apologize for interrupting. I am Sanaka Kaguria, I trained in the same school as Master Splinter and Leonardo-san. I moved here recently from japan and Splinter-sensei said it would be beneficial to join the law enforcement union here." Bowing as she finished her long tail could be seen by the two swaying ever so slightly. 

"Kaguria you don't have to be so formal. Let's just get inside the fair will start soon." Leo followed behind the group as the teens took point chatting with the officers. 

Great I'm stuck here playing baby sitter in the middle of a run down community fair while father is working on the biggest crime network in the city alone. The loud roar of a motorcycle engine broke him free of his thoughts. Turning to see the cause of such noise in a quiet area he was not expecting to see yet another turtle hopping from the bike. 

"Raph!?" Mikey turned to see his brother speeding in like a demon into the parking lot. He jogged to meet his brother half way. "Hey bro what's wrong? Why are you here and not at the-" cut off by the firm grip of his brother's hug Mikey was puzzled as he tried to pry the emerald arms free from his shoulders. "Uh-Raph"

"I'm glad yer safe bro. Diana came to the shop. Dragons got the twins and they're likely ta try an' pull somethin' here."

"The twins? What happened? Where-" Raph held up his hand to stop his brother from babbling on in front of the cops. If they got word of what was going on the punks would make a run for it as soon as they saw the cops on their tale. 

"Just go inside and act normal, Casey and the guys will be here soon. Don't worry bro we'll get 'em back." Walking over to join the little troupe he gave his best smile as he hugged Angel. "Shop got slow so we decided to swing by an' support you kids work'n hard!" Releasing the squirming teen he turned to the leaf green turtle offering his hand. "I'm Raphael Yoshi nice ta meetcha..."

"Leo, Leonardo Hamato, nice to meet you." For some reason Leo couldn't shake the feeling he knew this turtle. The name sounded so familiar but he couldn't place it. 

"Well now that the gang's all here let's go I'm sweating bullets out in this sun." Red complained scowling as Slash laughed and slapped his shell saying something about turtle soup. 

As they headed in Leonardo noticed the unsettled nature of Raphael, sharp golden orbs darting everywhere in search of something. Was the turtle expecting trouble or just overly aware of his surroundings. Whichever the case he was determined to keep an eye on the emerald turtle and his brother. Something about their conversation set Mikey on edge enough for him to go on guard and cause the elder one to become aware of scouting every doorway and empty hall they passed. 

Maybe this wasn't a junk assignment after all.


	4. The Doctor

***********On the Road to the Youth Center********

"Damn it Casey didn't we tell Raph he had to take out those punks last month!" The harsh voice from the com link sent the poor guy's ear ringing from her animosity toward the turtle leader.

"Raph don't kill Domino and neither do we. You know dat. We just gotta hope we get to the kids before those dragon scum pull another stupid stunt." 

"You know Case, Dom has a point. Not that I'm say'n we should go around willy nilly kill'n every thug on the street; but these dragon dirt bags have threatened the kids before. I gotta a lil brotha I gotta look after. If Raph can't take 'em out then why don't we?"

"Blu we all know you're heart's in the right place. But Red is a cop, and didn't just join the PD this month? We go around making trouble you know your brother will have to turn you in. Is that the kind of example you want to set for his new career?" The soft voice of reason made each of the small rouge gang silence further question of their leader's choices. 

"Jade's right. Just shut up and listen ta Raphael. We'll all make it out fine." As the conversation ended the youth center came into view. As the members joined the lots near their leader's bike, they could see the big emerald frame being escorted by a group of civilian cops and the two teens.

"Fan out and circle around, if their attention is on Raph and the kids they won't be lookin' for us right away." They all nodded scattering the perimeter between their small numbers.

****************Meanwhile Back at the Hamato House**************  
"Alright just a little more chloride and..." 

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnGGGGG! 

"Ah!"

BOOM! POOF!

"Ack! Ugh! Cau..Cau. Who in the..." Brrriiiinggg "I'm, ack, coming!" Stumbling through a chemical cloud the coughing scientist found his way to the phone. "Hack! Hello?" 

"Donatello my son, are you alright?" His father's voice already held a tone of both worry and disappointment. How he managed to be concerned while ready to lecture still amazed the brainy turtle. 

"Yes father I'm...fine." Clearing his throat of the last of the cloud Donatello made his way to clean up the residue as he spoke to his father. "Is everything ok?"

"I fear not, has your brother left the house?" The sudden change in tone made Donnie stop his efforts immediately heading to his computer. 

"No, he left shortly after you to the center. What's wrong and do you need me to send him a message?" Grabbing his cell from it's port at the keys he prepared his brother's number.

"Yes tell him we have received information that two children were abducted this morning as a means to lure members of a rival gang into a dispute. Some tips from the public make us believe they are heading to the youth center." 

"Shouldn't you just radio this Father?"

"I would if your brother was not on civilian detail. He is at the center with the new recruits for the precinct and cannot be reached. I must follow the information here but I believe your brother will be in danger shortly."

"Alright, what do you want me to tell him to do?"

"Do not engage the hostiles and endanger the hostages. Tell him to evacuate the fair and hold until we arrive. Let us pray this is not the case but I would rather your brother be prepared." As Splinter spoke olive green fingers flew over the keys in an e-mail to his brother's phone. Leo was always looking at them to correspond with some pen pal in Japan. 

"You and me both." Sending the e-mail he hung up with his father, stripping the lab coat in favor of a light jacket Donnie prepared his work supplies to be ready for the worst case scenario should he arrive after a conflict. Grabbing the keys to his truck he called into the hospital with information to the situation, they would need crash carts and beds free if things got ugly fast. 

Having a father and brother on the police force, as well as an app for every form of radio and scanner communication on his phone, made him the perfect EMT. He would always be first on the scene and quick to give emergency treatment to victims of gang wars, natural disasters, and even in some cases food poisoning. The hours were whenever he was needed we worked, and when he wasn't he was free to do his experiments and inventions that had lead to many medical breakthroughs. 

Rushing to the center he hoped that he would not have to once more be the miracle people prayed for, especially for his own brother.

***********************Back at the Youth Center*******************

"Raph!" Mikey was just in time to catch his stumbling brother and steady the larger frame.

"Damn purple punks!" Wiping the blood from his chin golden eyes glared down the barrel of the shot gun. "Pretty tough behind that gun eh slick?" 

They had just made their way to the open faire area when the smoke canisters came flooding in. The citizens either scattered or were captured by the massive swarm of thugs, Raph reacted only fast enough to get Angel and Mikey back inside the building before they could be grabbed up. 

Leo immediately took point with the others fighting back invisible enemies, this was too organized for typical gang violence. This felt more like the crime scene his father worked, the smoke screen, the corralling of victims and hostages, and...click... guns. When the smoke settled he and his team were divided into two groups. Looking over his shoulder he could see they singled out the women leaving Slash, Red, and himself a good two yards away. Surrounding them were a mixture of purple dragon gang member and...ninja? 

"The foot? Why are the big dogs hanging around with alley garbage?" Leo let out an annoyed growl at Red's obviously ill-timed insult. 

"Doesn't matter we have to get control of the situation before..." Leo was cut off by a roar of rage coming from his left. Looking for the source of the barbaric howl he saw the emerald turtle lunging for the doors only to get knocked back by the but end of a shot gun. "Idiot. He's gonna get himself killed."

From his position below the gun Raph couldn't find a weak spot to knock the guy down without risking a pepper gauge going into his brother. "Whattya want? We know you've got the twins, so just make with the business already."

A flare burst overhead gathering the attention of everyone below, atop the small Farris Wheel was a woman clothes in ninja garments wearing a kabuki mask. Her hair was short and shown ebony in the afternoon sun as she looked over the scene her hidden gaze fell upon Leonardo and his unit. 

"I set a trap for a punk and lo! I catch a prince!" Her agility was something to be marveled at as she jumped and twisted her way down the machine to land crouched gracefully on the ground at Leo's feet. "We did not expect the chief of police's son to be part of our prize." 

"Karai, having to work daylight hours to keep daddy dearest in the black?" the jeer did not go unanswered as a swift thrust to his side made him drop to a knee before the small woman. 

"Big words for a small turtle, at least my father trusts me with matters of great importance. Pitty I cannot say the same of yours." Blocking a strong lash from the monstrous snapper she flipped the mammoth terrapin to his shell knocking him out with a single touch. 

"Stand DOWN!" Leo yelled before Red or the others could think to avenge the fallen friend with another foolish attack. "What do you want Karai?" 

Smiling she removed the mask pulling the leaf green man to his feet. "Simple, we just want him." Leo followed her dark eyes confused as the band of guns parted to let Raphael and the kids through joining the small party in the center. 

"Ya damn bitch! You can have your shot at me but let my brotha and Angel go. They ain't got anything to do with dis." His hands now bound with zip ties he was helpless to grab his gun, but damn it if he still couldn't throw a punch. Before he could barrel over the small human the blue eyed cop put himself between them. "What the...get outta the way rent-a-cop." The feral growl did little to move the smaller male, something Raph would congratulate him for later after he pulverized the princess punk.

"Temper temper. we wouldn't want to, jump the gun" as she spoke barrels of all manner took aim at their heads. "now would we?" Motioning somewhere in the crowd they were pushed and corralled until they stood in the center with the others Slash being carried in part by Red and Lav. 

"What we want is simple. We want Hun back, and the life of this turtle and his little gang." Taking the small glock from a nearby foot soldier she ushered in the member of Raph's crew sprawling Casey on the ground beaten and bloodied. "This one sure put up a fight, kind of cute in a man." Pressing the barrel to the human's temple she laughed. "Should I end him now?" Standing she tilted her head in thought looking down at the barely breathing man. "Or make him suffer?" Delivering a kick to his abdomen a gasp of pain escaped his lips.

Not able to stand it further Raphael thrust himself past Leo's arm spinning the turtle into a gunman. The force took out the guy but triggered a chain reaction the first sound of a shot echoed past the emerald head as his smashed his forehead into the woman's face. Chaos erupted in the fair grounds as it gave way to a battleground of gangs, foot, and civilians running for cover.

Her laps in perception was he needed, falling atop the woman he plowed his bound fists into her face pulling back for another blow when another bullet fired past his shoulder. Taking advantage of his reaction the female ninja kicked his temple sending him to the ground. She came to her feet only to be struck down by a leaf green fist and bound quickly by metal cuffs. 

"If you're smart you'll stay down!" Leo held his gun at the back of her neck looking around to be sure the others were detained. Somewhere between a bullet to his arm and a black eye the squad team had arrived to subdue the hostiles getting the people to safety and rescuing his team. "You have the right to remain silent..." he went through the Miranda Rights with the woman as the others joined him. 

Raph got to his feet quickly taking note of everyone and everything, luckily it seemed his family would get by with just some new scars and bruises. After getting Casey back on his feet, only to have Angel knock him back down, Raph made his way to Mikey who was sitting arms around his knees on the steps. 

"You ok bro?" Raph sat beside him offering a one armed hug as his brother nodded still shaken from the experience. 

"Yea, I'm good. Angel pulled me back inside and Jade locked us in the storage closet when the others came flooding in." Taking a deep breath he smiled for his big brother though he was terrified he was happy to see his brother safe. "What about the twins?" He hoped they were rescued in the confusion but until he saw them he didn't want to relax.

"I don't know things get messy and complicated when cops get involved. But I promise we'll...."

BANG

"MIKEY!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: T-cest Mature content

Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18

Summary: Two brothers from two very different worlds have a fateful encounter that changed everything they had known for their entire lives. War and Peace, Hate and Honor, Pride and Humility, so many things they never understood about the other until finally they found LOVE.

Pairings: RxL DxM

NFTA: Hello! Alright looks like I finally am back into the swing of things and will work on these as much as I possibly can. Please forgive the armature mistakes and somewhat droll story telling. It seems as if I’m starting from square one again. Thank you so much to :iconhainju: for allowing me to write once more in inspiration of their beautiful works!

 

"Mikey!" The blood began to pool in his hand as he tried to hide the wound from his brother. Offering his best smile, the pure rage in his older brother's eyes was the last thing he remembered before the world went black. 

The shot fired and within less than a moment the shooter was gunned down. Lavinia ran to meet Raphael as he rushed his way toward the doors. "No! You mustn't move him, it could make it worse."

"Outta my way cop, I don't give a shit if you are a bitch, I'll clock ya if you don't move!" He moved to barrel the female over but met a firm almost painful pull on his shell.

"Make a move to hurt her and you'll be next hot shot." Slash glared down at the smaller turtle daring him to make a move as the woman took his brother to lay on a blanket the others had spread. 

"Big talk coming from a rent-a-cop. Hiding behind that badge don't make you tough ugly." Not the smartest decision he'd made today. The left hook came with a train wrecking force sending him flying into Leo's plastron as he tried to stop the brawl. Shoving the thinner male aside Raph got to his feet to retaliate the cheap shot.

"Say that again you worthless hatchling!" Slash followed to hit the emerald face again, this time intending him not to get back up.

"SLASH STAND DOWN!" Leo had somehow sped by Raphael without him even seeing a blur. The damn guy was wicked fast and that made him a dangerous cop in Raph's book.

"RAPH DON'T!" The deep blue arms taking him back encircled his biceps in a strong hold. "Think of Mikey, you don't need to be in jail for hitting a cop." Blu held his leader strong as he thrashed about in the hold. Regardless of the illegal punch they would still be in their rights to put Raph away. Holding the grip tighter Blu kept his voice low but firm enough to pierce through the rage. "They find that gun on you and it's over man."

That got through. Raph instantly calmed down and turned his attention to where Mikey was now being looked over by...a turtle doc? "How many fucking turtles we got in this damn city?" 

"About 35 counting the eight that are present currently. Only about 15 of them are females so it's no surprise we don't see many more of us around." The doctor answered the question as almost habit as his looked over the bleeding youth. Quickly removing the the round from his skin and cleaning the wound he made short work of closing the small hole. 

"Don! What are you..?" Leo jogged over to his brother already fearful for the news of the young boy." 

"Father called, I guess all the excitement started before you could get my message." Following his brother's gaze to the form laid on the blanket. "He'll be fine Leo, the bullet barley made it past his shell. But I've got to take him to the hospital." Looking over to Rapheal he stood a full foot taller than the bulkier male. "I assume you are his guardian?"

Looking at the olive green skin of this "doctor" Raphael couldn't help but be insulted that this puny turtle was taller than him and seemed to look down at him. The tone of his voice when asking about Mikey didn't help that idea either. "Ya I'm his brother. Mike gunna be ok?" Letting out a breath he hadn't realizes he'd been holding Raph relaxed when Donnie nodded his head in response.

"He'll be fine if I can get him into the hospital, do I have your permission to admit him?" 

"Ya, just take care of 'im doc." Raph looked on as the ambulance arrived and the medical officers took his brother into the large vehicle. 

"I promise he'll be fine. I'm Donatello Hamato." Noticing the look he passed between Leo and himself Don nodded. "Yes I'm his brother. Now the others will have to lead you trough the paperwork with, Mike was it, I have others to help. Excuse me."

"Sure thing Doc." Raphael turned to leave and meet Mikey at the hospital when once again a grip on his carapace stopped him. Looking over his shoulder he was met with deep ocean eyes, and they didn't look happy. "Whatya want blue eyes?"

Ignoring the jab Leo stepped in front of the path blocking his way out. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"Are ya some kinda stupid? My brotha just got hauled off to the hospital I'm going with him!"

"No you're going downtown with me to answer some questions about what happened today."

"No way, I don't know nothin' and I ain't talkin' to a jerk off cop." Using his bulk to push the smaller guy aside Raph was not expecting the skilled footwork. Using the momentum from his intended shove the leaf green body moved like a leaf in the wind, spinning to his left and capturing both his wrist in the movement. Before he could understand what had happened he was pressed against the glass cuffs on his wrist. 

"You're under arrest under suspicion on gang affiliation and in direct assistance in disturbing the peace." Going through the Maranda Rights once more Leo ignored the strand of curses coming from the turtle. 

As Leo made the arrest Master Splinter watched from the rooftop, his son was so passionate for his work, that often he forgot it is compassion for the weak that makes for a true servant of the people. Until the youth could learn to understand the people he was sworn to protect he could not be trusted in more extreme circumstances. 

"One day my son you will see that you must walk a mile in the shoes of the man you plan to take them away from." Radioing the orders to finish with arrest and to clear traffic for medical vehicles the old rat took his leave to head to the station. No doubt he would find a rather disgruntled crowd of parents and loved ones demanding justice for their hurt loved ones.

Red helped the last of the crowd out into the parking lot while watching out for possible stragglers from the raid force. He had seen similar activity from the foot legion down in his home city. The syndicate there was disbursed and shut down after they had taken out the leader and sent the second in command to prison for life. They had similar tactics as well as taking over smaller street gangs to do their dirty and petty work. They were a sight to behold among the crime world, taking and organizing most if not all the surrounding gangs, eliminating gang war, and pulling off some of the most impossible jobs.

As he looked over the scene he spotted his brother answering some questions about weapons found on him and his friends. It was Kaguria doing the interrogation which meant....

"So you have permits for all of these weapons?"

"You bet foxy lady." 

"Yes I am a fox, thank you for observing that. Now I will need a copy of all the permits from each member, we're also going to have to take you each to the station for questioning about today's gang activity." The diligent recruit wrote down each person as the blue terrapin listed his friends and addresses. 

"Thank Mr. Blu was it?" 

"That's right baby, folks weren't real original with names but trust me when I say-"

"That's quite enough big bro. Do me a favor and just give up." Red interrupted his silver tonged sibling before he made the senior officer do something that, though would be amusing, would get him and the others in a huge bind. "Last think I need is to be filling out paperwork for a restraining order."

Blu laughed as he hugged his younger brother. "Ah come on, ya not gonna let me get a chance with a vixen like this? You cut me to the quick bro." Emphasizing his hurt by grabbing the deep red shirt of the younger. 

"I assure you I have no interest in inter species dating. Though I'm sure you are very...attractive... to other females my taste is better suited to my kind. Thank you." With a bow she left the brothers in a state of speechlessness. 

"Seriously?! What a waste! That glossy fur, that soft tail, all wasted on a hairball!" Blu lamented over his brother's shoulder ranting in the poor guy's ear.

"Bro, for real, stop. Just stop. That's a highly trained, classy, Japanese red fox, and with the moved to put you six feet under with a flick of her paw. She wouldn't only tare you a new one she'd kung-fu the shell outta your old one. Take it from me, just let it go." Taking his brother's wrist he went through the familiar motions of slapping the cuffs on escorting him to the cruiser." As he helped his brother and the female turtle in the back of the car a thought struck him that made his insides twist just a little. 

"You don't have permits to those weapons do you bro?" Sinking in the driver's seat as his brother's snickers began he groaned.

"Nope! But you'll take care of that won't you bro?"

"I should've just left you to Kaguria."

"Ah so that's her first name huh Kag-ri-ga, Kagi, Katu,...I like it!" 

"Don't even think about it." The sirens drowned out the boastful laughter of the blue brother as the female did her best to hang her head at her partner's antics. 

***************Meanwhile at the Hospital***************  
"What do you mean I can't see him! He's my brother! Where's your manager? Get me the guy in charge here!" 

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones but your brother is in ICU and can't be seen until after the doctor-"

"What the hell am I don' in this place!? He me outta here! I ain't dead so let me up." The sudden outburst had the nurse running into the ICU care rooms with the teenager on her heels. 

"Get offa me I'm goin' home! Ya can't just-ugh!" The sucker punch to the sore abdomen made him double over falling to his knees in front of Angel. 

"Get your trouble ass back in that bed you idiot!" Sobbing she fell to the floor hugging his neck. "Damn you had me worried! Coming in all beaten and broken like that. You moron, idiot, asshole!" Crying as he held her he couldn't calm the fears that still made her eyes run the salty river. 

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'm ok. Alright, you win. I'll stay here. It's ok." As they were led back to the patient rooms a bed with a turtle zoomed past them. 

"Mikey!?" Angel went to follow her friend when Cayse held her arm halting the chase. 

"He'll be ok. Let the Doc's take care of 'im." Smiling as best he could through the pain he relaxed when the stubborn youth nodded and followed obediently.

Mikey groaned as he came to in a white room. The audible sounds of medical equipment made his head hurt. Thankfully the lights were turned down as not to hurt his eyes, he hated going to hospitals. Everything about them made him feel sicker than when he arrived. Forgetting the reason he was admitted in the first place he sat up intending to leave. The painful fire in his side served as a quick reminder of what had happened only hours ago. 

"Don't move around Michelangelo, you'll risk opening the wound back up." The olive doctor checked over some papers at the foot of his bed before sitting beside the injured youth. "You took a bullet for your brother. Literally this time it seems." Laying a soft kiss on the sea foam had Donnie smiled at the blushing terrapin. 

"Well it's what brothers do." Leaning his head up slightly Mikey captured the soft lips of his older lover. "You've taken the heat for Leo a lot too. Guess all that 'brotherly honor' talk is rubbing off on me. Another quick kiss and he returned to the soft pillow of the medical bed. 

"What did I tell you about ending up here Mikey?" Worried he held the cold hand only serving to deepen the frown on his brow. 

"That you wouldn't be able to focus on your work because you'll wanna pamper me?" The chuckle was short lived as another jolt of pain raced through his side. "Hey doc any pain meds? This stuff is killer!" 

"No, not until I'm sure nothing else is wrong with you. Those were foot thugs, they often have poisons and other chemicals in their weapons. So I'm sorry but you'll have to wait it out." Another kiss was laid upon his head and followed down to the strong neck. 

"Hmmm, I can think of some other ways you can make me forget the pain." Purring once more as the skilled hand roamed further down his plastron the temperature of his body began to rise with each stroke. 

Doctor Hamato you have a call on line one. Doctor Hamato line one.

Shooting up from the bed Donnie's face lit up a bright pink as he composed himself beside the rather disappointed patient. 

"Wah!? Can't they like take a message?" Whining Mikey poofed his head back into the pillow sighing his frustration. 

"Ahem, this is exactly what I was talking about. Now get some rest. I'll check on you again in a few hours."

"Yeah yeah." shifting some of his weight off the sore side Mikey smiled as Don reached the door. "Hey Donnie?"

Stopping at the handle Donnie sighed just knowing the battle was about to begin. "Yeah?"

Laughing at his lover's preparations to block his usual advances he blew a flirting kiss and winked. "Love ya."

Leaving the room a brighter green and rather uncomfortable Donatello went to the phone trying his damnedest to keep his voice from husking. "H-Hello, this is Donatello Hamato."

"Donnie it's Leo, Raphael won't talk to us until he knows his brother is safe. Can you please tell him Michelangelo is fine so we can get this going?" 

Sighing internally at his brother's habit of ignoring empathy for business Donnie confirmed and waited for Raphael to be placed on the phone. This afternoon had been the first meeting of the guardian of his younger lover, it wasn't his ideal way to meet for the first time. 

"Hello Raphael? Yes Michelangelo is alright, he's sleeping now. The wound wasn't deep and he's not bleeding internally. Yes I'll let you know if anything changes. We will have a special code for you to use should your...meeting with Officer Hamato take more time than visiting hours. Alright. Goodbye."

Sitting back in the office chair he sighed long and loud rubbing his forehead. "Leo you're really going to be the death of me." Looking back at Mikey's room a small smile spread across his beak. "Well at least I'll be entertained while at work."


	6. Chapter 6

Warning- Again T-cest  
Pairings: RxL MxD  
Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18  
Summary: Hear of Romeo and Juliet? Tristan and Isol? Bella and Edward? Those pansies had it easy compared ta what me and my lover went through. Don't believe me? Well just sit down, shut up, and maybe I'll tell ya how it all happened.  
NFTA: Hello! Alright looks like I finally am back into the swing of things and will work on these as much as I possibly can. Please forgive the armature mistakes and somewhat droll story telling. It seems as if I’m starting from square one again. Thank you so much to :iconhainju: for allowing me to write once more in inspiration of their beautiful works!

 

Raph slammed the receiver of the phone down glaring death at the turtle across the table. If his hands weren't bound to the table and floor he would've given the smug cop another hit in that pretty face of his. 

"I swear anythin' happen ta Mikey while I'm playing twenty questions with you I'll give ya a reason ta throw me in jail." the venom laced each word as he fixed eyes on his next target should he loose his younger brother.

Rubbing the bridge of his head Leo sighed and met the challenge with cool firm ice. He had dealt with threats, he'd been hit, and been at the receiving end of many promises just like this one before. It came with the line of work, each criminal thought he was the enemy, and every interrogation took hours even weeks on the tougher ones. 

"Look Raphael, yelling and loosing your temper won't make this go any faster. If it wasn't for your conduct I wouldn't even have to use the restraints, but you're not making you or your friends look any less involved with the foot gang. So it would be in your best interest to-"

"I ain't gunna sit here an' play good cop bad guy with your green ass. I want my attorney and if I ain't under arrest then let me outta here so I can see my brother!" Growling his frustration he made  a move to stand  quickly remembering his feet were also cuffed to the damn chair. "Let me go, or put me in a cell either way I ain't talking." 

"Raph please we have to-" the door to the room opened again interrupting the young officer. Ready to jump down the throat of whatever officer barged into his questioning he paused standing at full respected attention. 

"That is enough officer Hamato. You are relieved for the day, go home." The chief of police spoke in a way that left no argument for the young officer. With a bow of respect and a final glance of anger at the turtle seated he left mumbling under his breath. 

The old rat looked at the youth and the defiant stare from amber orbs smiling to himself at how he was reminded of old times. With a breath he unlocked the restraints taking the seat across from the terrapin boy. 

"Look just 'cuz you're the chief don't mean anythin' I ain't talking." Raph crossed his arms but sat a little straighter studying the senior officer with a different air than he held with the former. 

"I know all I need to know Raphael Shen. Your brother is in the care of my second son Donatello, he is a most accomplished doctor with only three deaths on his hands each when he was far younger and less skilled in emergency medicine. Young Michelangelo is well and will be out of the hospital in a week." Further amused by the look of shock and ease now covering the youth he leaned forward and smiled. 

"I know who you are Raphael, I know what you fight for, and I know you and the Nightwatchers have nothing to do with Foot Clan." 

Raphael's eyes grew large as the officer spoke. He knew about the gang? He knew about what they've been doing under the radar? This guy was dangerous. "Look if you're thinking of threatening me old man-" The rat raised his paw and for some reason it silenced the threat. 

"I have no such intentions young man. But know you and your friends are not above the law, we have no sufficient evidence to prove you have anything to do with this brawl and therefore cannot detain you further. However even as I admire your spirit and sense of justice, I warn you should you and your friends be the attention of another disturbance we will prosecute you all to the furthest extent of the law." Rising he opened the metal door ushering him out. 

Raph stalked past the old rat heading for the door. He had to get to Mikey and see with his own eyes that his brother was breathing and alive. As he grabbed his coat the old officer was there with the paperwork for him to leave. 

"You're father was an honorable man Raphael, do not dishonor him by leaving your brother for blind pride." With those last echoing words he resigned to the desk behind a glass door while Raphael looked on in disbelief. 

_He knew dad? Does he know who killed him? ...I don't have time for this!_ Grabbing the keys from the fox cop he stormed out only to be met by Jade.

"Where's everyone else?" though he wanted to bolt off to the hospital he wouldn't leave his gang under the care of pigs. 

"Easy tiger, they're all done and gone. Chief Splinter had them all processed and out in under 30 minutes." Walking him to his bike where the cops had impounded it she sighed leaning against the handlebars. 

"What is it Jade?" Annoyed Raph growled as he seated himself ready to fire off his bike. 

"You know they still have the twins, and they're not going to let them go until we step up." The anger flashing across her leader's eyes send a chill through her carapace. "I'll handle it Raph. Blu is already looking for them and Dom took Angel to see Cayse. You go see Mike and I'll call when we find something alright?" 

"Don't do anything stupid. Gear full up, vest and all, I'll check on Mikey and meet everyone back at the garage. Tell Blu to make sure his brother keeps tabs on the cops, one slip and we're all in the slammer." Revving the old girl to life Raph took one more look at the female turtle, she had been abandoned as a kid and taken in by the shop keep family in the neighborhood. She was smart, gentle, and meant to be something better than nurse to a gang of vigilantes. "Don't do anything stupid. Understand?"

"When do I ever?" She planted a gentle kiss on his beak and sent him off with a smile. "You've got more to live for Raph, we've got your shell." Hopping onto her own cycle she was off in the setting sun. She owed her life to the Nightwatchers, they were family, and she'd patched them up more times than she could count. But tonight, those punks took kids; good, innocent, kids; and she wasn't about to sit around and let them get hurt. 

Leonardo watched as the pair of turtles sped off in opposite directions, noticing Raphael's was in the way of the hospital he opted to follow the female one. Casually following in his civilian vehicle it was hard to keep up with the young girl without drawing suspicion. Finally she pulled into an rundown area stopping at an old furniture warehouse. 

_The hideout maybe? But what's she doing here all alone? Maybe the others are inside...I'd be outnumbered._

__As he was debating to radio for backup a police car parked shining it's headlights on the biker. _An inside job? What cop would be idiotic enough to-_ His thoughts froze when a tall dark red turtle stepped out sweeping the female off her feet in a warm embrace. _RED?!_ His own unit was meeting with a suspect in gang activity? _Well I've heard stories about him from the other cops but I thought they were just rumors...but...NO! Leo it's nothing illegal to have relationships. She's not a proven member of the gangs and he's probably just..._ As the couple went inside his gut felt uneasy. What if Red was being led into a trap to be beaten and used as hostage? He had to find out what was going on here.

As they entered the warehouse Jade smiled as she turned on the lights and danced around the building. "Look at it Red! All of this for that cheap price! I can clean up the store and bring in these classic pieces and make enough money to retire Mr. and Mrs. Morrison. Oh can you just see this table in the window? Oh and I bet Mr. O'herra will pay a good price for that easy chair. Oh and look there's even kid furniture! I bet I can get the  youth center to buy some and I can throw in a donation piece with every purchase over $100.00!"

Laughing as she danced from one treasure to another Red took a seat on a love-chair admiring how the girl sparkled when she talked about all the good she'd do. "I bet I can even get Slash to order something in here. He was talking about needing a new stand for his TV." He let out a heartfelt laugh as the smaller bounded into his arms. 

"You've helped us so much. You even moved here to be with me, Red you've made me the luckiest turtle in the world!" Her lips brushed teasingly over his, ghosting the softest of kisses on his beak he looked into his eyes. "Really, you're doing so much are you sure it's ok? We got you into quite a bind today." 

Humming his approval of the kiss he smiled cupping the soft face in his large hand, the gentle jade color stood out even brighter against his deep red skin. Laying a deepening kiss upon her troubled beak he pressed the girl to the side of the chair half laying atop her. The scent of her drove him mad, even without the season coming soon she smelled amazing. He had caught that sweet aroma in New York when she had rushed as a volunteer medical aid at the falling of the towers. A stranger with her family rushing to help strangers she'd never met. When that shrapnel had sliced him to ribbons it was her steady hand and angelic smell that saved his life. He was on loan from the FL department and here he was in an unknown city, nothing but his work, and a volunteer risking her life for no other reason than to be a miracle. 

"You saved me that day Jade Stone, you showed me love and gave me a reason for what I do. Heck you even dragged my thug of a brother up here and gave him a relatively safer life. If I can ever help you, I want to. Don't forget that." Kissing her again his head began to fog over with need, his hands moved on their own caressing her sides, further moving up to the bridges of her shell. 

"R-Red, s-settle down." Pushing the larger male to the side she giggled as he slid to the floor with a  soft thump. "We've talked about this." 

"I know, I know." Running his hands over the spikes on his head he hung it low gathering his thoughts. "I already asked you to marry me. What more do you want woman?" Teasing her as she stood offering him a hand up. 

"I won't be some Cinderella that marries the prince to live in a castle. I've still got so much to do Red, I want to help my family, I need to look after Raph and the others. I just..." 

"Can't. I know, but Jade...They're going to have to live without you one day. I won't let them put you in danger like they did today. Even if it's my own brother, I'll lock them away and take you to my castle as you put it." Though they laughed he meant what he said. She was being wasted here, he wanted to give her a better life, one where she would be safe and happy. 

"There'll be time for that later Red I promise. Now I've got to get going. I'll see you later tonight." 

"You're going after the foot tonight aren't you? You and the Nightwatchers." His tone was grim as she turned down the lights casting moonlight through the windows. 

"They have kids from the neighborhood Red. Cops can only operate in the law, and by the time you find them...It won't be Raph and Cayse, just me and Blu. Dom is keeping watch over Cayse and Mikey at the hospital to make sure they don't try anything stupid while the two most important people to Raph are hurt." 

"What about those important to me!?" Blu going was one thing but Red knew in a fight Blu couldn't keep Jade safe and stay alive. "Two of you against all of them is insane! Jade please let us handle this one, please." He was mad, more angry that they hadn't saved the kids earlier, that the police had to follow the rules, and that the two people most important to him would risk their lives to make up for the weakness of the department.

Locking the door she hugged the red body close and kissed his chin with a  cheerful smile. "If I think it's too dangerous I'll call it in like last time. Those tips you guys get are help enough right? The law can still do some good working like you have to, let us 'thugs' do our good by doing what you can't. Ok Red?" The solemn nod was all the answer he would give and she sighed knowing just how much it pained him to have to sit back and wait. 

"I love you Jade, please, be careful." 

"I love you too Red. I will." One last kiss and they went their separate ways leaving a shadow sitting in the dim moonlight uneasy and confused. 

"So she's a member of the Nightwatchers, but she's the tip father always gets when things are about to get ugly. She's a good person trying to help out her family, but she's a vigilantly that works outside the law. Worst of all she's the one person that could cause a good cop to go bad in one hasty situation." Climbing back into his car Leo's mind was racing with questions and reasons, trying to figure out to suspend Red and arrest the girl, a confirmed member of the gang. Or to let it be and just keep a close watch over the situation. 

_They have kids from the neighborhood Red. Cops can only operate in the law, and by the time you find them..._

__She was right, two children where still hostage of a brutal gang and even if they found the foot it's a good chance they'd be killed before the police could even enter the buildings. But letting vigilantes continue to fight on civilian streets, even for a good cause, wasn't something he was willing to do. Deciding to have that talk with Raphael after all, he turned onto the express way heading toward the hospital.

 _Donnie's just going to love me tonight._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a reason for the conversation between red and jade promise ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Warning- Again T-cest  
Pairings: RxL MxD  
Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18  
Summary: Hear of Romeo and Juliet? Tristan and Isol? Bella and Edward? Those pansies had it easy compared ta what me and my lover went through. Don't believe me? Well just sit down, shut up, and maybe I'll tell ya how it all happened.

NFTA: Hello! Alright looks like I finally am back into the swing of things and will work on these as much as I possibly can. Please forgive the armature mistakes and somewhat droll story telling. It seems as if I’m starting from square one again. Thank you so much to :iconhainju: for allowing me to write once more in inspiration of their beautiful works!

 

_That damn cop keeping me half the fuck'n night when my brotha is layin' dyin' in the damn hospital. I don't give a shit if the doc is his fuckin' brotha I'll put him in the morgue if somethin's happened ta Mikey._

__These thoughts and more plagued the raging emerald turtle as he sped down the open roads at less than legal speed. Dodging the small traffic he headed to the downtown area making it to the hospital doors just in time to make the last of visiting hours. Dom sat in the lobby area arms crossed eyes closed listening to everything around her.

"'bout time you made it here fearless leader." Her tone was joking but the deep blue eyes said she was less than pleased about waiting for her orders. "Casey and Angel are in room 312 Mikey is in room 321, should be easy to remember." 

Raph nodded his understanding before giving her the official order to stay and keep the guys company tonight. "The Hamato guy owes me one for agreeing with his cop brother, you won't have any trouble staying here."

"Jade already talked it out with the staff apparently I'm Angel's secondary guardian when Cayse is...unavailable."  Taking out her phone the slender lady made herself comfortable once more on the lobby sofa as her leader continued to the elevators. 

"Damn Jade, always one step ahead like she wants to lead the gang." Flinging his frustrations on the good natured turtle wasn't anything new and he knew he'd regret it later and apologize out of the blue again to her next time she'd plug up a bullet hole. As the doors opened to the floor he debated rushing to his brother's side or checking on his comrade.

Donnie had said Mikey was fine, and despite his attitude he had faith in the doctor after what the chief of police had said. So turning at the first room he stood shocked at the sight. 

"Damn it Angel let me go! I said I was sorry alright! Ow! OW! Ow! C'mon that's not even legal!" Poor Casey Jones was in a head lock with  the smaller girl behind his back with her strong athletic legs locked around his middle putting a good deal of pain all over his injured second. 

"You promised you stopped doing stupid things! You said it was always you and Raph getting rough at the shop or at the bar! What about this knucklehead?! I'm just "getting rough" with you and it hurts? Numbskull!" before the teenager could rip the guy's head off Raph grabbed her up by the sweater and pulled her off the bed.

"Now Angel come on, it ain't right to beat a man while he's down. Wait till he's better an' I'll let you wail on him all ya want ok?" Dodging a back kick he let the girl fall hard on the tile floor standing over her.

"So now you're old enough to know. Casey is the second in command of the Nightwatchers, yes we're the vigilante gang that beats up the dragon punks and put 'em away. No you can't join. Yes Mikey knows. No he's not a member. Anythin' else?" 

Kicking the large brawler to the floor with a  leg sweep she planted herself hard on his chest arms crossed looking down at his bewildered expression. 

"Ya, I don't wanna join your stupid gang I want my brother out of it! I don't want you guys doing anything else that's going to get you or other people killed. The twins got kidnapped because of you and your stupid gang! So get my friends back then disband the Nightwatchers." She got off him and headed out the door before she decided to really pick a fight.

"That damn sister of yours is gonna be the death of us Case." Sitting up he looked at his friend. The bruises were dark and red on the edges. He had gotten it bad, chances are they were waiting for Casey and beat him within an inch of death to teach them a lesson in messing with the foot thugs. "Damn bro."

"Hey bud I'm hurt, I ain't dead. Doc Don says it's a good thing I've got a hard head otherwise it could've been worse." Laughing through the pain he smiled at his emerald brother. "It'll be alright Raph. Angel's just hurt'n right now because of what happened. She'll be ok, you'll see bro." With a smile and fist bump he slipped back to sleep leaving Raph looking on in painful silence. 

"She shouldn't have ta be bro." Leaving the room he walked down the hall to Mikey's room. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear voices. 

"Now now, a good patient listens to his doctor. I'm going to have to look you over from head...to toe." A lighter voice laughed as the audible sound of kissing could be heard.

"Awe but Doc, it's no fun to be on the taking end without giving something back." The next sound had Raphael bolting through the door as a chur escaped his brother's lips.

The sight of Mikey pressed under a larger male made his head swim until he recognized the doctor that was halfway in his younger brother's pants. The solid look of shock and fear would've normally made the alpha male smile at his own reputation, but this was a man he'd only met once. But from the looks of things today wasn't the first time he had met Mikey.

"What in the hell do ya think you are doing to ma brotha ya sicko doctor!?" Blind with rage Raph lunged toward Donatello landing hard on his injured sibling when the physician dodged.

"Raph wait! It's not what it looks like!" Desperately grabbing the muscled bicep Mikey held fast trying to save his lover as his overly powerful brother desperately tried to kill him.

"I'm gonna rip your damn head off and send it to that prick brotha of yours!" Obviously too outraged to pay any mind to his brother's pleas he ripped away from Mikey sending him to he ground out of the bed. 

That was enough for Donatello to compose himself and jump to the defense of the now distressed patient. With a swift move of his hand he had a clear shot through the barreling male to his windpipe. With the slightest of movements he sent the hot head to the ground clutching his throat. Moving quickly he held Mikey in his arms raising him up to grab the rail of the bed before he too was drug to the ground by a still coughing Raphael.

"Raph stop it! He's my lover! Don't hurt him! STOP!!!" Mikey pleaded with his brother through tears of pain and fear, Raph had Don under him closing his hands around the weaker male's neck intending to literally choke the life out of him. Knowing when Raph got mad he would black out and do things he would later have nightmares about is exactly the reason he hadn't told his older brother about the doctor. 

Leo parked in the employee garage next to his brother's truck making his way into the lobby, he noted the human female from the group of Raph's was set up for what looked like a long wait. Walking up the stairs he didn't have time to ponder as to why, soon a nurse rushed through the third floor door calling for help. Taking steps two at a time he met up grabbing the woman in her haste making her look at him as he spoke.

"What's wrong, where is the trouble?" Her eyes focused enough to recognize the brother, immediately her tone becoming quicker and more urgent.

"Officer Hamato! Thank God! It's the Shen brother he's going to kill Doctor Hamato!" Leo went stiff letting the woman go using all the power in his legs to reach the third story door pulling it hard enough to bend the frame slightly. 

"Donnie! Donnie! Where are you?!" A crash from the left hall pointed him to the room of Michelangelo Shen. 

"He's my lover! Don't hurt him! STOP!!!" Hearing only half of the plea Leo barreled over the emerald assailant sending him flying into the medicine cabinet across the room. Using his training to restrain the raging mass of muscle with a lock behind the head and using his longer legs to lock in place over the lower abdomen immobilizing the most movement.  

"Calm down Raphael! NOW!" The sheer force of his voice shook the man out of his red vision, the massive body began to shake from the lowering adrenaline his eyes focusing once more as his breath came in ragged gasps. 

"DONNIE!" Mikey crawled over to his gaping lover as he held the muscles of his throat trying to force his body to remain conscious to breath. _In and out, move the swollen muscles aside to make room for the airway, in and out._ Donnie gathered his thoughts repeating the mantra over in his mind to steady himself. "Don, Donnie are you ok?"

Choking out a few sounds he managed a deep enough breath to finally speak. "Not my ideal meeting of your brother." Laughing through another coughing fit Don propped himself against the bed lifting his head to allow more air to  fill his starved lungs as his young lover fell crying into his lap. Petting the sobbing crown he tried to laugh in an effort to soothe Mikey. "I'm fine, we knew it wouldn't go over well at first anyway."

Looking up Mikey forced a smile hugging Don's neck apologizing over and over for his brother's reaction. Kissing the sore neck through his own tears and trembling fits. "I'm so sorry, I shoulda told him, I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry." More and more he begged the forgiveness already given to him but still fearful of his brother's anger. 

"Calm down NOW!" those words split through the red of anger clearing his mind in an instant. Never before had he heard such a commanding tone to bring him down from a raging state. _No that ain't right, he used to do it. Whenever he said stop you stopped._ The memory faded in a mist as the adrenaline receded and his senses also returned, then he was aware of a painful grip on his arms and legs, his shell felt tight like he was going to be crushed like a damn almond. 

"What the hell let go of me you piece of sh-" The feel of metal around his wrist snapped his head on right quickly and he remembered why he'd blacked out in the first place. "What the hell you arresting me for!? He's the sicko that's hitting on a damn kid!"

Leo cuffed Raph to the metal table leaving him seated on the cold floor as Donatello helped Mikey into the hospital bed once more. Ignoring the outburst he went to his brother's side immediately taking in the bruising around his neck. "You alright Donnie? Don?" Seeing the fear and worry on his usually composed brother made his stomach flip placing a hand on his shoulder Leo stilled the nervous turtle's efforts to perfect Mikey's bedding. "Donatello!"

_Damn it, Leo saw that, he heard Michelangelo. He's going to tell father, what will father say? Oh man this isn't the way this was suppose to happen. I should've-_ "Donatello!" He was snapped out of his thoughts with a shake from his brother. Still nervous he couldn't meet his older brother's eyes. "Don what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is your quack brother was molestin' Mikey!" Raph roared from the floor struggling to get the bolted table to move. "Let me up so I can pound his face in for touching my baby bro!" 

"You sit there and remain silent! If Donnie wanted to he could press assault charges on you and I will prosecute you for endangering not only my brother but yours! Keep up the defamation of his character and you'll be in that cell a lot longer!" Again that tone left no room for rebellion. 

Taking a much needed deep breath Don faced his brother laying his head on his shoulder. "It's alright Leo. I won't press charges, you can take the cuffs off." Looking up it made his shell tight to see the look of confusion and suspicion in his older brother's expression. 

"Donnie what are you saying? He tried to kill you for what, doing your job? I'm sure he's just confused from all the stress from to-" Donnie looked away then moving his hand tenderly to hold the young turtle's sea green one. "Donnie what's going on?"

"I told ya, yer damn brother is trying to fuck my little brother!" Bracing himself for the foot that was reared back to kick his mouth shut Raph looked up in surprise as the doctor pulled the cop back to sit on the bed. 

"That's enough Leo, though not in such crude way, he's right." His chocolate eyes met the deep blue orbs of his older brother. Holding steady to Mikey's hand he tried to steady his voice as he told his brother the secret he'd hidden for the past year. "I am in a relationship with Michelangelo. Leo, I love him."

The world reeled in a spiral all at once and Leo feel back before any could offer him support. The shock of the truth sending his mind into a whirlwind of questions and worry, the conversation he'd just seen between a known vigilante and one of his own officers added to his torrent of confusion. He felt sick. "Bathroom, now." Trying to steady himself he had barley managed to sit straight when the little he had to eat that day bubbled in his mouth. 

Seeing his brother's state Donnie quickly grabbed a sick pale and held it as his brother heaved and coughed. Offering a soothing motion of strokes and pressure on his carapace as he let his brother work through the shock induced illness. Raph starred hard at Mikey as he too hung his head looking down at his hands. Even from his profile Raph could see he was scared, again he caused his little brother to ear him, and in his rage he'd hurt him...again...

As Leo sat recovering in an easy chair Don undid the restraints on Raphael bringing him a seat on the other side of Mikey's bed. The brothers sat in silence before Mikey made an inhale of pain as another jolt ran through his body from the injury now twice as painful.

"I think I can get you those pain relievers now Mikey." Donnie spoke soft and loving reaching for is lover's hand in an effort to comfort him.

A strong emerald palm slapped the gesture away and burning amber stones burned through his heart. "Don't you touch him. Get the damn meds and leave him alone." Raph spoke low but the threatening tone wasn't lost on the doctor. 

Donnie simply nodded, stood, and left to fill the order for a morphine drip for his injured lover. As he stood at the desk he felt more than saw his older brother approach him. "Don-..." Leo's voice was filled with worry and pain, a sound that made his brother's heart clench. Leo was never caught off guard, and he never showed weakness, but tonight he had; because of the secret he and his lover had kept for a year from their families, they both caused the two people they loved to suffer because of their secret. 

"Leo, let me finish this and clock off, then Mikey and I both will face you and Raphael ok?But please leave me alone for right now ok?"

"Alright, but..I wish you would've told me. Does...Does Father-?" He couldn't finish the sheer agony reflected in his brother's eyes made it impossible to ask. Though with such deep sorrow behind a look the answer was already known without finishing the question. 

Mikey watched as the brothers left leaving him alone with his own problem to face. The anger he'd just displayed on top of the harsh words as his own boyfriend tried to console him for the pain his own brother added to his injury. Finally looking up at his older brother his heart nearly broke in two, obviously Raph was mad about what h just walked in on but the look of betrayal hidden behind the anger was almost to much. But he too felt betrayed, Raph didn't even listen when he begged for him to stop. He threw him on the ground while he was hurt because we was so damn mad at Donnie. His resolved renewed and he met that angry inferno behind his brother's eyes with a  brazen look of his own. 

"Donnie is only two years older than I am Raph." His tone was level but the underlying anger was obvious as he spoke to his brother. 

Surprised at Mikey talking and the anger behind his words Raph looked at his baby bro carefully to make sure what he had heard. "Say again?"

Balling his fist tight in the sheets he fought to control his voice. "The way you talk about Donnie is like he's some sick pervert that's way older than me. Like I'm some kind of  pedophile case. He's only 20 Raph!" His voice raised and he cast cloudy blue eyes down to hide the tears swelling up behind them. 

"For christ's sake Mike he's a doctor! That takes at least six years of medical school after highschool, you honestly believe that perv is only 20 years old?" Standing he was about to shake some sense into his brother when a photo ID was shoved into his beak firmly enough to knock him back into his chair.

"I graduated highschool when I was 13 and went into med school at 14, I did on the job training while in school and graduated with honors and only two deaths on my record. See for yourself Mr. Shen, I am indeed 20 years old and as of February of this year Mikey became a legal adult; we are not violating any laws and I am not some scumbag who prays upon children who come from unstable homes." Tucking his ID away once more and standing tall beside Mikey's side he looked down at the blazing bull he had just grabbed by the horns. 

"I'll vouch for that at least." Leo entered the room turning to shut and lock the door behind him before resuming his seat in the larger chair at the end of the room. "Donatello is three years younger than me, and he did indeed graduate Highschool one year before I did. So there's no laws being broken here, so far. Now Donatello, you promised me an explanation." Crossing his arms he settled in for what was sure to be an interesting story.


	8. Secrets Told

Warning- Again T-cest  
Pairings: RxL MxD  
Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18  
Summary: Hear of Romeo and Juliet? Tristan and Isol? Bella and Edward? Those pansies had it easy compared ta what me and my lover went through. Don't believe me? Well just sit down, shut up, and maybe I'll tell ya how it all happened.

NFTA: Hello! Alright looks like I finally am back into the swing of things and will work on these as much as I possibly can. Please forgive the armature mistakes and somewhat droll story telling. It seems as if I’m starting from square one again. Thank you so much to :iconhainju: for allowing me to write once more in inspiration of their beautiful works!

 

The night was cold and wet, the spring of the city was never a good time of year. It always seemed like a cloud was permanently casting it's gloom on the lively streets, the rain washed away the fresh smells of flowers and street dogs, and it seemed everything always went wrong in the spring. It was dark but at the end of the long road was a neon sign that illuminated the dreary evening. The music coming from the building was loud but exciting, the laughter and cheers were like bells of salvation in the sad season. It was no wonder Donatello found himself drawn to such a place after a long and rather devastating day of being a medical man. 

"It was just after we lost the little girl to that fire. I was in charge of keeping her stable on the way to the hospital, it was routine procedure; check the vitals, give fresh air, keep her alive. But there was just so much damage to her body, too much smoke, not enough equipment." Donnie held fast to Michelangelo's hand as he replayed that night in his head, the wounds reopened and again he was set back to the heartbreaking moment when the machine flat lined on a life he could not save. "I opted out of driving home thinking a walk would clear my head of the ridiculous notion it was my fault. I knew she stood little chance of making it to the hospital the moment I saw her, I knew I couldn't do anything but try and make the trip easier and comfortable. I knew the logic, but it still hurt. I still failed. Someone else died because I couldn't save them." 

Mikey tilted his head up and kissed away the tear rolling off the olive cheek. Ignoring his brother's growl of disapproval Mike smiled and continued his share. 

"You and Casey had left on another, outing, and Angel and I heard there was a mad dance off going down at the club. Dom got us in and the prize was $500.00 large. We figured if Angel or I won we'd make the split 50/50." Seeing the way his brother eyed him Mikey quickly added "Dom's reward was a DD and me not telling you that she snuck us in after lights out." Laughing slightly at the memory he looked at Donnie and continued. "Anyway the scene was pretty fresh and we were dancing our tails off. Until we moved into the final branch where everyone from each group faced off. Angel and I went to different groups so we wouldn't have to battle till the end. Well what we didn't plan for was a dancer as sick and awesome as us. He blew away the other competitors faster than we did." 

Leo listened to the story unsure of what this had to do with his brother and the involvement of a minor in a relationship that was, supposedly, more than close friends at this point. "So I'm guessing Don was impressed with the use of body and muscle to pull of dancing feats of that scale? Therefore zoning in on the athletic, flexible winner of this tournament?" Leo's tone was flat and a bit tired.

Both younger siblings laughed and merrily nodded to continue their story together. "Close Leo, I was indeed entranced by the movements to the music and styles of all the dancers." 

"And he was impressed with my sick moves, though I didn't win." Mikey looked up and laughed again remembering their surprise when it was Angel and the last competitor. 

"I only lost because she's a girl and could move her rear end in ways I wouldn't even consider for a guy." Don giggled despite his comment. 

"Whoa, hold it, rewind for a sec. You? Mr. Doctor Pedophile, you're a hip hop dancer?" Raph's skeptic words only sent the couple into a fresh wave of mirth. 

"Hehe, yes Raphael. It's a hobby I've had since high school. My height and limber posture makes for an impressive amount of talent in the dancing arts. Add that to my martial arts training background and it was no wonder I was able to blow away a little street punk 2 years my junior." Donnie teased the sea foam lover with a nudge remembering their first encounter. 

"You hate hip hop, you listen to nothing but classic music in your room, and well...you're a nerd Don. Always have been, and always will be. But now you're telling me you're a closet hip hop dance star?!" Leo's head swam again turning him a paler green and had him reaching for the bucket at his side. 

"Calm down older bros. Angel won with crowd favorites, Don got some side cash from the bets in the other rounds, and I got a sick new board with the prize money Angel and I split." 

Raph's temper flared again for the millionth time that night standing only to be held back by a cold clammy Leo. "You told me you got that cash from community service donations! You lieing little punk!" His baritone bass made the room echo slightly giving all three injured company a minor headache. 

"Dude, my dancing was a service to the community. Angel was the donator, so I didn't lie." Mikey covered trying to sink deeper into the shelter of pillows and his lover.

Don couldn't help the amused chuckle he gave as Mikey was finally reprimanded by his guardian for that night of behavior. "Also Leo, I play classical music to cover up the more up beat tunes my phone is playing while I work on my dancing. It would disturb both you and father if I played my music at the level it takes to drown out that music student next door that likes to practice quite off key on her balcony next to my window." 

As the elder brothers settled back down the two continued to explain things. 

"I was impressed with Mikey's style, I'd never seen so many jumps and flips used in such a way. The energy rolling off him was refreshing in comparison to my day. So I asked around for his name and information so that I could possible find him online later." Noticing the look of surprise and rage in BOTH turtles on the defense he amended his statement. "To find videos of his dancing later to maybe throw in a few moves for the next time we faced off." 

"And dudes did we ever! It was right after that big blue guy joined your crew Raph. I was showing him around and there was dance off going down at the skate park. I recognized the doc here immediately with all those tight turns and sharp moves. Then he pulled a reverse twist flip, one of my best moves, and landed in some kind of karate pose. Making the park go crazy." Mikey was getting excited now with the memory of adrenaline going through his veins when he had seen his own style being ripped off and used on his home turf. 

"So of course I cranked up the tunes and jumped right down on him. Couldn't let that kind of dis fly in my home streets." Mikey animated the story with his hands as Don listened with pride and a touch of bitter sweet reminisce. "I used my Mikey Madness kick back special and blew Mr. Braniac here back to the dub step days." He laughed looking to Donnie signaling it was his turn. 

"After the battle I conceded defeat to this amazing little squirt of a dancer. His friend took off with the older members and left us to "hash it out" I think was the term." Donnie was getting as excited as Mike was remembering the past. 

Raph thought back, Blu's joined the team about three years ago which meant these two had been together a lot longer than he even first imagined. His grunt of displeasure was accompanied by an exhale of sharp breath from the elder brother to his right. Finally they agreed on something, it didn't seem like the perfect little Leo liked the idea of his little brother being around Mike for that long any more than he did. If Raph remembered right Blu's brother was a cop and on Leonardo's unit team. Oh this was rich. 

"After that we just kind of fell together. We talked online and on the phone as much as possible, and with you being gone most days Raphael I could see Mikey without too much trouble. We were friends, the best of, and after a year we found out that we could be more." Donnie's voice softened as his body shifted to be slightly closer to the bouncing terrapin who was seemingly better after his pain medication had kicked in. 

"Actually I'm the one who asked him out. He was just so cool; doctor, son of the chief of police, brother to Lame-o-nardo the boy scout of the suburbs, and a helluva dancer. I had to have him." Mikey explained not even caring at the jab he gave the officer in company. 

Raph thought about it, if that was three years ago and this quack doctor really was 20 that make Mikey 15. He has really kicked up the activity of the Nightwatchers around that time and left him with Jade more. "Whoa, I left you with Jade most days. How in the shell did SHE not notice you were missing? You didn't drug her or somethin' did ya?" Raph's tone was slightly threatening as well as inquisitive.

Don stepped in at that moment to clear up anything before this conversation turned hostile once more. "Ms. Jade was more than happy to have me most afternoons. In exchange for secrecy from you, I taught her medical knowledge and business sense. She could open her own clinic with her skills and knowledge by this point. Also thanks to me visiting the area, Red and Blu were able to settle in fast as well as get to know both sides of our city's ummm unique status quo." His words stumbled at the end not wanting to give away too much information knowing the female tipped off the cops because of her involvement with the officer. 

"So you're telling me for three years you two have been gettin' it on at my house using my own people to hide your dirty little secret?" Raph's voice was low but the malace it held made Mikey tremble slightly. 

"Of course not." Don stated simply. "I never did more than embrace and kiss Michelangelo until he turned 18. I was 17 when our relationship started and I knew the problem us being together could cause if ever something happened. So we put rules in place to be sure there wouldn't be any negative ramifications of our being together." Pausing to study both reactions he sighed at the obvious hint of failure of his choice based upon only hours ago. "That is until now. We were going to tell you both ourselves then Father together." Standing to his full height Donatello left Mikey's side to kneel in front of Raphael. 

"I love Michelangelo, I will protect him, I can protect him. He makes me happier than I ever thought possible. I can't change the past, or our blind recklessness for being young and in love. But, I want you, Raphael Shen, to know that I will do everything in my power to make him happy." Donnie's voice was strong and firm as he spoke to the looming mass of muscle in red. He knew Raphael lead a street gang and with a word he could make him disappear and not loose any sleep. But he was Mikey's guardian and he still had the honor instilled in his heart by his own father. 

Leo looked at the formal display of declaration from his brother and his heart sank. It was honor bound now that he be with Michelangelo, and after Mikey becomes "of age" it meant that Don could take him and give him a life away from Raphael, away Splinter, away from him. "Donnie..." Leo was careful not patronize his brother for following their code of honor, but he wasn't sure this was a good idea. 

"I'm not asking permission Leonardo." Standing once more he bowed respectfully to his older brother then walked back to Mikey taking up the smaller hand and grasping it tight to his heart. "After Mikey graduates and finishes what he needs to do I will take him in my charge as my partner. I will talk to father WITH Michelangelo and begin preparations after. As my older brother you have a right to know but father still leads the Hamato clan, his is the only consent I need." The word had a finality to them that left the elder stunned and speechless. Donatello had placed his honor on the line for this energetic turtle from the run down streets. He stood proud beside the brother of a criminal like he was the happiest man on earth. What could he do to dissuade his sibling into taking it all back and coming to his senses? Nothing. 

Raphael on the other hand had plenty to say after Don's little speech. "The hell yer takin' my brother from me. He's gettin' outta this place and making something of himself. He don't need you, or your rich boy attitude. He ain't gunna be a kept man and live like a spoiled trophy." Raph stood and came closer with every sentence. 

This time Michelangelo pulled his lover closer staring long and hard at his older brother. "Donnie already asked me and I said yes bro. Like he said we ain't asking permission from anyone except his Dad, the school I applied to only accepted me with a letter from Don. He makes me happy bro, and I want to go with him." Finishing a little quickly and out of breath Mikey steeled his nerves to take on the rage that was sure to follow. 

Raph stopped dead in his tracks looking at the fear but determination in his little brother's eyes. He knew he would loose his temper if he'd brought this to him at home, Mikey knew that his anger would make him want to lock the little brother away in his room forever. Yet he looked at him with those eyes, he stood strong and solid against the anger he knew could make him do really horrible things. He stood against his protector, with him. Raph's amber eyes softened to a warm gold as he turned to Donatello and closed the distance. Leo instantly shot up despite his own feelings on the matter Don was still his brother to protect. Before he could take one step the massive turtle had his brother in a head lock rubbing knuckles against the olive crown laughing. 

"If yer ballsy enough to take me on, and good enough ta make Mike look at me like that then I guess I don't have a choice." Laughing good naturedly as he let the flailing doctor go he turned to his baby brother. "If it's what makes you happy Mike then I'll stand by ya. I kinda owe you one anyway." Gesturing to the bed and bandages. 

"You bet you do, I'll take a bullet for you any day of the week bro. But I'll only ask for this one thing, I want it worse than even a new kick back neon orange pro board. I want to be with Donnie after I graduate and start school." His baby blue eyes sparkled with sincerity even with the humorous reference to the coveted board. "And don't worry, I'll make sure I take care of loose ends before leaving. Angel's still gotta try and get with Blu and I gotta make sure you an Casey stop bar hopping and playing so rough first." His laughter was short lived as the pain resurfaced at his side. 

All three tenants exchanged a look of agreement and made preparations to leave, laughing in joint ironic humor Donnie spoke first. "Raph you stay with Mikey tonight and work things out fully. Leo and I will head home and I'll be back first thing tomorrow to check on Mikey's condition." Smiling at the nod of agreement from the protective brother Don gathered his things and brother and left quietly leaving the battered brothers to themselves.


	9. The Rift

Warning- Again T-cest  
Pairings: RxL MxD  
Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18  
Summary: Hear of Romeo and Juliet? Tristan and Isol? Bella and Edward? Those pansies had it easy compared ta what me and my lover went through. Don't believe me? Well just sit down, shut up, and maybe I'll tell ya how it all happened.

NFTA: Hello! Alright looks like I finally am back into the swing of things and will work on these as much as I possibly can. Please forgive the armature mistakes and somewhat droll story telling. It seems as if I’m starting from square one again. Thank you so much to :iconhainju: for allowing me to write once more in inspiration of their beautiful works!

 

_The streets, this is where I grew up, the tall buildings slum hoods and riff raff are my stomping grounds. Into this sick twisted world I was borne and despite the call of death I thrive. I lead, I live, I protect, the streets are my home and New York my world. Each dawn brings a new fight, each night another celebration of survival. But there's more to me than this trashed shell of a turtle, there's a reason I still go every day to this hell. My brother, he's to good for this life, I protect him from the filth and the poison of our life. He lives in the light that I carve out of the sky every day for him, and no matter what the enemy does; nothing is going to keep me from giving it to him._

__"Yo! Raph-a-el! My green brotha whatcha writtin' in dat scrap leather?"

"Sup Case, just writtin' the usual shit 'bout this place." Handing over the small journal he slipped the red bandanna over his brow knotting it tight. Casey Jones had made a pretty quick recovery from his beat down at the center, he was taking it as easy as his rough spirit would allow but crime takes no vacations. 

The human read the words carefully not mocking or judging his terapin brother. "It ain't all that bad Raph, we make due with what we got and make it safe for everyone." Clapping the emerald shoulder he laughed as he tied his own black cloth and headed toward the door. "C'mon man we got another long night ahead of us." His smile was genuine but he too was worried now that Angel knew about what he and the terrapin brother did at night while they slept; one of these days she just might get herself into trouble trying to follow in his sneakers. 

Returning with a smile of his own Raphael gathered his holster strapping it to the belt around his carapace and covered it with the worn red sweater vest. Turning to a hidden drawer a hard oak box met his golden gaze. Gingerly he opened the lid and removed the silk blue cover of the one thing left from his father. With a silent prayer and full clip he holstered the Glock and turned to face the night once more.

_I thrive. I lead, I live, I protect, the streets are my home and New York my world. Time to punch in._

__It had been over a week since he found out about his brother and the doc, but admittedly having the dweeb brother of Lame-o-nardo proved to have it's perks. Don ran interference with the police on smaller operations and even helped to get the twins outta the care of those punks after Jade and Blue went after them. That thought brought a cold chill down the red biker's shell, that's what he and Casey were going out for tonight. To finish the job two of his best members had.

"Time ta clean up that trash of a gang." With the fall wind coming in behind his shell he was off in the night. 

****At the Hamato House****  
Father this is the tenth brawl this month! Don't you think I should be with you? Helping to put these criminals where they belong."

"Leonardo, there is more to these uncivil disputes than you know my son. Stay, protect your brother and listen for the radio. If I need your assistance I will call for it. Understand?"

"Yes Father. Please be careful."

"I will my son. Donatello!"

"Hai father!"

"Keep an eye on your brother while I am gone."

Laughter echoed from the hallway as the loving father bid his sons good night. Once more he was off to defend his city, to keep it safe for his family. As the door clicked shut the oldest turned the lock letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You know he only does that to test you." The younger emerged covered in soot and grease wiping his hand clean on the worn purple cloth. Sitting on the sofa he smiled cheerfully at his older brother. The talk with their father about his commitment to Mikey went better than expected, seeing as the wise rat had already picked up on the relationship months ago and was just waiting until his intelligent son though it best to inform him. 

"I know, I just want to be out there protecting the innocent. He's always risking too much for the sake of his pride and honor." Exasperated the leaf green mass collapsed to the sofa rubbing his head. "I just know I can help if he'd let me." Leo was still coming to terms with not only the fact his younger brother was gay, but dating the younger brother of a known gang leader. 

Gnawing on the thought the olive terrapin sighed. "I know I'm gunna regret this." Handing over a print out he smiled. "The direction to Dad's location and the last known sighting of the gangs." He knew Leo would nag him all night and stress anyway so throwing his brother a bone was his small way of thanking him for understanding his love for the sea green youth. 

Leaping up in an excited rush he hugged his younger brother and hurried to grab his gun, badge, and jacket. "Thanks Donnie." Thinking about the emerald leader and the recent outbreaks had him more than concerned. Since the bust at the warehouse where not only did they take out a key stone in the purple dragons, they rescued the pair of twins. Stopping as he grabbed his keys a sudden fear struck him. What happened that night may have been the start of this...war...but if Raphael was as brash as another hot headed turtle he knew things where about to get serious.  

"Ya ya, just go before I once again become sane." Laughing as his older brother tripped over himself out the door Donnie prayed he'd not just placed his brother in harms way.

**********************************  
"Damn it was a trap! Casey get the hell outta here!" Raph's order echoed in the alleyway as he and his best friend ran from the onslaught of firepower. 

"Raph you're shot and need help bro I ain't leaving!" The dark eyes held a fear Rpah had never seen in the human and he knew it was bad. He had to get Casey and the others outta here. His temper and wanting for justice caused this and he wasn't gunna loose another person he loved to these punks. 

Grabbing the large human by his shirt Raphael growled shoving his gun to the stomach of his best friend. "You're gunna get outta here and take care of ma brotha and Angel. Yer gonna turn tail and run like the devil was on your heels CASEY JONES or I'm gunna shoot your ass and dump ya right back at the hospital." 

Casey looked down at the bleeding wound in his friend's side. "Damn it Raph please..." he was cut off by the sharp pain of a barrel in his gut. 

"Promise you'll look afta Mike, don't let 'im go afta these low lives. Promise me brother..." the first laces of numbing pain where licking at his side and his body was starting to shut down. He needed to know his friend would take care of his brother. Mikey would have that wack doctor to give him a better life but Casey would keep the streets from following him like a ghost. 

Clasping the emerald hand tight he nodded. "Ya got my word brotha. Mike'll be ok. I promise." Tears dripped from his chin saying good bye to the brother he'd followed for so long. "I promise."

"Good now get outta here I'll draw their fire. I'm the one they set up to take the fall. You'll be alright too." Grunting and panting hard with the effort to stand he gave one last  brotherly embrace and ran back out to the open street.

"Ya dirty Dragon punks! I ain't dead yet!" Firing a few stray shot above their heads all fire turned to him. Ducking behind the dumpster he took a breath and looked to the heavens.

_Well pop I tried, I protected Mikey and kept him safe...I'll be see'n ya soon._

Rolling to the other side he fired hitting two punks dead and catching the shooting arm of a third. He could hear Angel and the others calling for him to follow them back for a retreat. Smiling at the cry of pain from Casey as she surely shoulder checked his nose as she always did when he man handled her. He was going to miss her, much to her brother's objections Angel had made her way into the gang without either of them knowing. Tonight when he called for his watchers sure as shell the teen was in black and red with a look of such conviction he couldn't say no. 

_"She was my friend too."_ That simple statement was all the convincing the leaders needed to let her come tonight...it was a mistake and Raph was damn determined to keep her alive enough to see it.  

"Come on punks this all ya numb nuts got!" He roared over the sound of yelling and gun fire catching three more in their limbs until a white hot pain shot through his gun arm. Turning in the direction of the shot his eyes went wide. 

"Hun..." The breakdown from the cops had cost this gorilla of a man a ton of cash, word had it he was the one who took down his family and like the hot head he was Raphael couldn't resist the chance to take the mammoth down himself. 

Racing toward the bulking man he emptied his clip of it's remaining shots slowing the monster in his pursuit but not killing him. He wanted to see the life fade from the criminal's face with his own eyes, he wouldn't get the chance. 

"Worthless turtle you're not even half the freak your father was! I'll send you to him since you're dying to be just as stupid." Raising his own Weston pistol he looked down his sights finger on the trigger.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" All around them in a flash police and strike team surrounded the small war. Smirking and shooting the fallen warrior one last time in his arm the behemoth brute turned and took off down the shadowed alley three cops on his rear. 

Taking advantage of the confusion Raph pulled himself to a small alleyway and rest against an old rusted truck. Doing his best to bandage himself up for what good it would do.

"Of all the ways ta go I neva thought it'd be like dis Pop." Whispering to the night he felt tired, too much blood loss, the fight taken out of him. Just as he was slipping into the coming darkness a green hand shook him back to the world of pain.

**************************************  
Arriving on the scene Leo had taken off after scattering gang members using the fire escapes to catch the extra slippery ones. As he was returning to from a fruitless chase he'd seen the wounded turtle about to slip into unconsciousness. Getting to him wasn't easy catching just the barest glimps of golden eyes slipping away.

"Hey, come on stay with me." Fear licked at his insides, loosing him would certainly but Michelangelo into a state he was sure not even Donnie could save him from. 

"Ngh damn punk cop, leave me alone." Not even recognizing the voice that called him back from the comfort of rest Raph tried to shake the hand off his body. 

"Are you thick? You need to get to a hospital." Reaching for his phone the emerald turtle swatted it away with more strength than the leaf green man thought possible.

“No..no doctors, I’m…I’m a wanted man ya idiot.” It was then Leo knew Raph was dangerously close to the end. His brash behavior and quick temper would've come up with something better than admitting to a cop he was wanted for murder.

“Wanted or not you need help, look I won’t tell them who you are but you need to get treated before you bleed to death.” Siding with the idea if could at least get him to consent he could get Donatello to treat him. 

“Ya…ya sure are bossy for a punk.”  The last word was barley that a of whisper and he was done. Head back, body limp, Raphael sunk into the darkness of a forever freedom. 

"Raph! Raphael!! Damn it Raph say something!" Leo slapped the unconscious thug with no response for his efforts. "DAMN IT!" Picking his phone up once more he dialed his brother speaking quickly when he answered. "Don, I need help it's Raph." 

 

 _I want to be just like him, a defender of the people, a silent hero of the night. One day I’ll be just like him._ Raphael promised himself this vow as they laid his father in the ground after being shot and killed in the line of duty. Looking to his side a pain greater than the loss of his father spread over his juvenile heart. His younger brother Michelangelo was holding back the tears his brother knew he so desperately wanted to shed for their father. Those baby blue eyes stone solid as the mist clouded over his sights threatening to unleash the flood behind the dammed control.

 _I’ll protect ‘im pop. Mikey will never have to cry again. I promise._ The last prayer he offered their last parent, as the midsummer storm let loose above the brothers left the dismal grave to return home. Unsure of what would become of their future, no one to claim them and no relatives to live with Raphael took it upon himself to be all Mikey needed, and he was until today...

"Donnie he's not breathing! Why isn't he breathing? Raph! Raphie come on bro don't do this. Don't leave me. Raphael!" His screams fell on deaf ears as the crash cart raced to the ICU halls. The grip on the bed railing turned his sea green knuckles white as he ran side by side with his brother. "RAPH! Damn it wake up! Raph!" 

"MIKEY STOP! You're not helping him, you've got to let go." Donnie used all his strength to wrench his histeric lover from the bed only moment before it crashed into the double doors that would take his brother to surgery. "Mikey stop, he'll be ok. You've got to stop." Tears stung at his eyes seeing the usually vibrant terrapin in shambles. 

The call came as he was watching yet another action film with the younger brother, unable to turn down the volume of his phone in time Mikey heard Leo's frantic call. Without any argument they flew from the small apartment home of the two brothers and met the eldest at the hospital. Upon seeing his lifeless brother in Leo's arms something inside Mikey snapped and he refused to let the older sibling out of his sight. 

"Leo hold him! I have to get in there to save him!" The thrashing of his lover was beginning to make him loose his hold. Keeping him restrained any longer would only serve to put Raph in more danger. His stronger brother took over as he rushed in. 

"Save him Donnie!" Donatello turned as Mikey collapsed to the floor his eyes blurred with tears, his face flushed red, and his voice strained he begged. "Please, save my brother. I...I can't loose him." It was with that desperate plea the doctor set his course to saving the life that meant more to than anything in this moment. 

 

**********************  
Hours passed, nurses and doctors ran in and out of those doors, the doors that may be the last ones his brother would ever pass through. He had lost the strength to fight the police officer shortly after his lover also escaped behind those doors. He remembered a time, years ago, he sat in this same room looking at those same doors. Again he watched with hopeful heart, praying, that somehow those doors would open again and give him back what they took. 

Leonardo watched the young turtle glare with a deep hatred at the double doors, he could only imagine what the fragile state of mind Mikey was in. He had called in with the stations reporting his ware bouts to his father, calling again on their private phones to inform him about Raphael and Donnie as well. The chief said little simply that he would take care of the reports and to call as soon as there was word on Raphael's condition. 

Looking once more at the boy who may loose the last family he had, Leo felt a need to reach out and offer some kind of encouragement that it would be ok...even if it wasn't. As he moved to sit beside him a commotion echoed from below. The desperate screaming and deep baritone of a certain blue turtle had him rushing for the stairs. Jumping over rails and flights he reached bottom in record time opening to the main lobby to find a small rag tag band of Raphael's devoted family about to get into yet another brawl with security. 

"It's ok captain, they're with me." Showing his badge to the head of the security team he stepped between the two.

"With you sir?" The large rhino wasn't keen on buying the story until Leo showed his badge once more standing firmly and tall.

"Yes, we have suspect in ICU and these people are witnesses. For obvious reasons we can't leave this area but I need their testimonies for the report. They will follow me to the common area and won't disturb you further. Right folks?" His voice held a tone that none could argue with satisfied he turned to leave until another familiar voice came from the back. 

"Going to try and cover this up to boss?" The venom coming from the statement made Leo stiffen his shoulders and fix his deep blue eyes on the culprit. 

"You deputy, are on leave for another two months. What are you doing here?" Looking at the deep golden eyes of the red terrapin officer Leo held his "fearless" gaze. 

"Same as you. My brother needed me so I came." With no more than a grunt he shoved past his former commanding officer and lead the group to the sitting area.

Sitting in the ring of members Leo suddenly knew how a rabbit felt in a wolf's den. Looking from one to the other he counted all members present except..."Where is Casey Jones?" 

Blue sat up a little straighter responding gruffly. "He refused to come. Sayin' we shoulda stayed back at the shop." 

"What's the condition of Raphael?" The woman known as Domino narrowed her eyes on the leaf green officer with a warning stare. 

"I can't say-." The clatter of the chair sent the experienced officer to his feet turning to face Red. 

"Bullshit! You're going to sit here and try and have a calm conversation while their leader is in there possibly dead and not say a damn thing?!" His eye grew dangerously dark as he gripped the blue collar of the uniform shirt. "Tell them what they deserve to know or I'll beat it outta you this time chief." 

Resisting his instinct to fight back Leo took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm not trying anything. Raph's been in ICU since we left the crime scene. We've not heard anything on the matter since his admission." A jerk sent him flaying back into the hard wood chair as Red towered over him. 

"You're telling us that doc brother of your hasn't said a damn thing this whole time on how Raph's doing? If he's kicked it or what? Some chump doc then. Prob got him clammed up tight like everyone else. Until ya got all the evidence and everything ya want from everyone you'll hold out eh Leo? You're just gonna-" A left hook sent the red body to the floor. Before the others could reacted he started to laugh "You finally gave me a reason." Without any warning he shot up and connected with the leaf grin chin hard sending the older stumbling back. 

"What the shell RED?!" Blue stood to hold off his brother but Leo sent him a look and shook his head not to stop this.

"Come on boss, that little tickle of punch all ya got?" Taking up a boxing stance Red began to hop ever so slightly on his toes. Leo took note and reminded himself that Red was a middle weight boxing pro before he joined the force, years of training and experience since middle school was etched into that deep burgundy skin and he couldn't take this fight lightly. 

"Red, I'll say this once. Don't do this. What happened that night was an accident no one could prevent." Dodging a left and turning from a right Leo used his years of training with his father to evade the mass of muscle swinging at him. "You can't hold onto this hate." Moving in the  tight circle was a challenge but he glanced off another left and caught the right hook turning it away before moving back again. "Red, you have to let it go." 

That did it, he snapped. All those days of sorrow, rage, and guilt broke through the dam he'd kept in check until now. Eyes blazing hot as the sun all his power pooled into his fists as he danced around the martial arts master. Leo was fast, he was more experienced, and was better than him; he knew it but those last words broke is restraints and one thought made it through the blinding rage to form words to his advisory. "I will never let it go! She meant everything ta me." His fist connected with flesh and the subtle crack of bone vibrated against his knuckles sending the taller male to the ground. Looking down at his former boss Red raised his fist to deliver the winning blow his voice cold and empty. "You promised me she'd be ok..." Bringing the powerful blow down he stopped just inches From Leo's beak. "You lied then too."

The fight was over, Red left leaving the band staring after him in both shock and empathy. Blue was the first to moving kneeling down next to the fallen officer. "He's still raw, can ya really blame 'im?" 

Leo shook his head knuckles white from restraining himself to the point of taking the beating. Sitting up he looked at the small family. They had already lost so much, a friend, a sister, a mother; he could relate to all of those. He hid behind a mask of facts and results, control and calm, but that night his mask fell into shambles as he took on the grieving form of all these faces and one of his own. He understood what his father had been telling him for a long time, about sympathy and compassion. In that one night he learned more lessons than a lifetime of study could have ever shown. 

Standing tall he watched as the doors closed behind the dark shell not even looking back on the scene he'd left. Looking at Blue once more he shook his head "No. I won't either, one day he's stop blaming himself." 

What could've been said in return was never know for the doors to the waiting area opened and together Michelangelo walked in with Don.


	10. Street Life10- So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph is in the hands of Dr. Donnie while Leo has a serious mission in mind.

His eyes hadn't left those doors that took everything he had left in this world, his heart was torn between the love of a brother and the faith of a lover. Finally Donnie came through the doors his eyes tired from the hours of work, the glossy reflection of them made his heart clench fearing the worst. 

"He's alive," the breath exhaled made the doctor's entire frame seem to relax but the storm wasn't over. "but he's barely stable, he's riding a line Mikey and I can't do anything more to help him. I'm so sorry." He slumped down next to his youthful partner holding himself aloft by his still quivering hands. 

Laying a soft but meaningful kiss on the worried brow Mikey let his glimmering smile show at long last. "He's alive. Don, you saved my brother." The hitch in his voice drew the chocolate gaze up looking on a stream of joyful tears from the one he loved most. "You saved him, I-I still have a brother, because of you. Thank you Donnie." 

They held each other close both relieved at the outcome of their waiting, tenderly the younger gave his thanks over and over becoming emotionally revived after living in what was his own tormented time. "Don, thank you. You're amazing. He's Alive. Thank you." More and more he voiced he gratitude in his heart until a commotion below had them both running to the stairs. 

Entering the lobby below Don rushed to his brother's side observing he was bruised and winded. Watching the red terrapin leave the ground he had a pretty good guess what had transpired. Looking over his brother's injuries he sighed long and loud. Leo pulled away standing stiff watching the others as they stood. 

"When will you realize you can't take on the world alone bro?" Twisting his face in irritance at his older brother's action but spared him the lecture, instead turning his attention tot he small family that had gathered. 

"Raphael is alive, his condition however is still critical. No he cannot be seen, and no I will not allow body guards here at the hospital. I will alert Michelangelo of any changes due to him being the next of kin. Until then I need you all to return home." Not giving anyone another chance to cause a scene Donatello ushered the group out with help of Leo and the new night security guard Tiger Claw.

As they returned to the ICU floors Leo stopped his brother while Mikey went on to see his. "So Raphael is alive?" The concern in his voice surprised the younger. This new and caring Leonardo was going to take some getting used to. 

"Yes but barely, a moment more and his life..." Looking on at the double doors his heart dropped a little. "It was good you found him. But, what on earth happened? Mikey said something about 'settling the score' with the dragons. Father is on edge too." Sitting him down in the waiting chairs Don prepared to listen to his brother.

"It was a trap, the Dragons broke into a parts store near the garage where Raphael and Casey work. The shop keeper was shot down by what witness said looked like Raphael. A large, emerald skinned, thug with a handgun surrounded by a gang of followers. There's no security camera in those areas and nothing to prove him innocent. My best guess is they decided to retaliate and defend their territory and were ambushed, somewhere in the shootout he must've been taken down." For some reason he was angry, really angry, the thought of Raphael being framed by the same animals that kidnapped innocent children sent a fury coursing through his blood. 

"Leo?" Donatello had never in his life seen his older brother in such a state. "What else? I need to know if there were foot clan incase of poisons or worse." 

Steading his heart Leo continued his gaze unmoving from the spot on the floor. "No, no foot clan. Just a shootout. Innocent people could've been killed but-" his breath caught as a suddenly realization hit him. No one but Raphael and the Night Watchers got hurt. No one was in the streets or the surrounding buildings, no 'witnesses' to see the start of the brawl. Only the tip to the police about the murder and even then they hadn't located the person who made the call with all the ruckus. 

"But?" Don didn't like the frantic look on his brother's face as the gears turned in the older's mind. Leo thinking so deeply rarely ever meant something good. 

"But no one was hurt, no one was even near the gun fight. Donnie do you know what this means?"

Don sighed and wished for a moment his old, unsympathetic brother was present. "That the gangs moved to an area that would have less witnesses to report faces to the police? Leo I don't believe for a second either that Raph killed a man in cold blood. But his gun was empty meaning he shot someone, criminal or not." Seeing the distant look that had fallen over his brother he sighed. His mind was miles away from here, no matter what the facts or what he said Leo was going to what Leo wanted to do. 

"I gotta go Donnie. I've got to figure this out. I'll be in the usual room." Without even a pause of breath he was gone through the double doors leading to the critical care halls. 

"Don't-!" Reaching at the air after his brother he fell back to the chair flinging an arm over his face. "Don't do anything stupid." He was exhausted, who would've thought that one night would've changed everything so fast? Through it all he smiled, at least his brother finally seemed human. "Leo, human...that's hilarious." With a final chuckle he rose to check on his lover. 

**********************  
Don't do anythin' stupid. I mean it. Suit up and don't charge in there alone. 

When have I ever done anything otherwise Raph?

Jade I mean it call me if you get in a bind. 

I will Raph. Don't worry.

Don't worry.

"Don't worry Raph."

"Ngh? Ja-Jade?" His eyes felt heavy looking to his side he saw a pale green shadow holding his hand in a tender grasp. He couldn't focus, maybe too much blood loss. The pain in his body reminded him of the fight, he lost, he failed. "Jade, I'm-I'm so sorry...'m sorry." Sorry I didn't come sooner...I'm sorry. He couldn't stay awake any longer and let the darkness overtake his senses once more, he hoped forever. 

"Raph?" Mikey watched as the heavy emerald lids concealed his brother's vibrant eyes the last words nearly a whisper. 

"I'm sorry." 

He knew, knew from the moment he heard the news, from the instant he saw his brother's face. He felt the loss of Jade even deeper than the rest of them. He had rescued her, given her a home and a safe place to belong. Through his own damn sense of pride and justice he adopted her like a sister, integrated her into their lives, and when she was taken from them he saw it. Revenge. Raphael, his brother, went somewhere Mikey had never seen him; in a state of self giving justice the brother he knew was out for blood. 

"Why?" Finally he let the tears fall, staying strong only briefly for the others he was at his limit again. "Why'd ya do it Raph?" Holding the calloused hand close he bowed his head begging for an answer. "Why did you have to take the bait? Why you? Why any of them? Jade died protecting everyone, she's gone bro, she's gone..." His breath was coming in gasps as the fear of loosing his brother all over again came back. "You were just gonna follow her? To hell with me? With Casey and the others? You wanted blood but the only blood taken from this was yours! Why?! Did it mean so much that we didn't matter anymore!? Why." Squeezing until his hand hurt Mikey laid his head on the rail of the bed unable to stop the heaving sorrow. 

Suddenly a calm presence came forward, he knew just from the hand on his shell who it was and abruptly he turned grasping the coat tails of the doctor sobbing into the warm embrace. "It's ok Mikey, he'll be ok." Don did his best to reassure the younger terrapin letting him empty his heart in the dark hospital room. "It'll be ok. I promise." Staring into the night from the side window he promised to himself that it would. Leo was a mission and nothing was going to stop the stubborn cop from getting to the end of this. 

Guess stubbornness runs in the family eh Leo?

*****************************  
The silence of the room was only interrupted by the steady beep of a monitor showing that a heart still beat beneath the respirator. 

"You knew a lot for someone who just blended into the crowd didn't you? You knew how hopeless it was yet you still went for it. But why? Why did you? There were smarter options, safer plans, anything other than risking your life needlessly. So why?" Looking through the glass he sighed and smiled. 

"Because it meant something to you right? You knew what you had to do and did it without fear." Smiling to himself Leo listened to the silence looking for the answer within the repetitive beeping of equipment, the slight whish of air being let through masks and hoses, somewhere in the medical silence was the answers he needed. 

"I wish you could just tell me, or left some kind of clue." 

A clue! That's it! 

Exiting the long hall he climbed into his cruiser and headed toward the station a mission set in his mind. Buuut just to cover his bases he called up the Chief of Police. 

"Hey Father, I want to request a transfer."

"I see, to what division my son?"

"The Secret Justice department." 

"Leonardo, this work is not only dangerous but tedious and could take months for even a lead. Are you sure you wish to transfer to such a-"

"Father there's something deeper going on in this city. I'm going to find out what and take down these punks that are hurting innocent people. I- I don't want civilians fighting alone anymore." 

Something in his words must've convinced his father because he nearly jumped with glee at his response. 

"Very well, as soon as the case is put together I will place you on it as our under cover agent. Good night my son."

"Good night father."


End file.
